Project: Neo-Predacon
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. "…You cannot fight it forever; your body will win, and I am very patient." Jack might be the only Predacon that Shockwave has left, but he's all that's needed. Jack/Shockwave, Non-Con, Mech Preg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Diverges from Chapter 18; Jack passed out from the shocks instead of destroying the chip. More Evil Biologist Shockwave ahead; and he gets _really_ into his work. And remember, this is _supposed_ to be horrifying; because even as dark as the story proper seemed, it _could_ get worse.**

 **Warnings include: squicky medical exam/bastardization of pelvic exam, deeply uncomfortable talks, and non-con.**

* * *

Jack's head pounded, but beneath that he could hear nothing except the quiet hum of machinery. The last thing he remembered was passing out because Shockwave had put the remote on full power- and he couldn't claw the chip out in time.

Dread filled him. Did the Autobots win? Was the Earth safe? He couldn't hear anyone, and that wasn't good. Jack gritted his denta, and he squinted against the lights above him that seemed too bright even if they were dim.

It didn't _look_ like the Nemesis, but it certainly didn't look like the roof of a human structure. Where was he?

Jack twisted, but the dread turned to full-blown panic. He couldn't move his arms, couldn't move his legs-he was _restrained_. To a _slab_. Jack's optics widened, struggling against the bolts strapped around his wrists and ankles. _Not good, not good, not good!_

His hyper-awareness only served to enhance the feeling of _not-right_ ; while there was a light above him, the rest of the room was darker, the only other illumination being the glow of a large computer screen too alien to be human-made that cast a soft glow over equipment even more foreign than what he'd unfortunately already been acquainted with.

While the room had a rather disturbing level of grime, the equipment all looked shiny and spotless-it didn't make Jack feel any better.

The _whoosh_ of a door sliding open made Jack freeze. Heavy steps entered the room, and his spark thudded against his chest as his optics widened when a large form stepped up to his side, a single red optic looming over him.

"No, no, no!" Jack screeched. He struggled against the restraints again, his neck stinging. "What are you doing here? What is this place!"

"Such illogical questions."

"No they're not you fucking bastard!" Jack snarled. His growls turned to screams as he felt a shock course through him. _Damn…him. He's still got that…fucking remote._ He gritted his denta, growling as he saw Shockwave lean forward.

"Your struggling has reopened your unwise attempt to remove the implant." He pulled back and Jack warily watched him walk towards the equipment, lifting up a small torch. "Desist your struggles or you will pull your energon line."

Jack growled, but didn't move as he felt the flame at his neck. The heat was uncomfortable, but even if his hate was strong, he didn't want to die. "Where am I?"

"Cybertron."

Jack stiffened. He didn't know what made him more anxious; the fact he was on Cybertron again or _how_ he got here. "What happened?"

There was no response, but Jack could swear that he saw Shockwave stiffen. If he was right, then that meant the Autobots had won. _Ha! Take that you sorry excuse for a bot!_ Triumph faded just as quickly. If the Autobots had won, then why wasn't he with _them?_ Ratchet said that they knew it was him; the medic had fought to protect him-did…did he lose? _What happened?_

He got no further answers though, and when he tried to prod about what happened again-he got another shock for his troubles. It left Jack disoriented and sickened to his not-stomach; either he was still low on energon or the shocks were taking their toll on him.

Jack growled softly as he clenched his fists. He was still a captive, but what kind? Was he going to be some of leverage against the Autobots? "If you brought me with you-because you think the Autobots-would trade me for whatever you want-then you're stupid." He mocked, even if talking started to hurt again.

Whatever rest he'd gotten when passed out hadn't healed him enough it seemed.

Shockwave didn't react to his verbal jabs, his tone still unerringly calm. Which only made what he said _worse_. "To trade you would be folly. With Predaking gone, and the other clones destroyed, you are all that remains of Project Predacon. But," his antenna might have twitched, but Jack was too disgusted to be sure as he continued, "you are all that I would need to forge a new production-you are the only one who has fully functioning equipment as it were."

Jack glanced down at his stomach, bile rising in his throat as he remembered the horribly unpleasant revelation Shockwave had given him on the Nemesis. "You-you can't use me as a baby factory!" he retorted, feeling his shoulders shake. "Like you said, there's no one else left!"

 _This can't be happening-this can't be happening!_

"You are right." The admission came flatly- and Jack froze, but he didn't relax. "There is no _living_ specimens."

Jack felt his not-stomach drop. "What are you saying?" he didn't want to know the answer, but like hell he was backing down.

"While you were recharging, Starscream has been collecting Predacon bones." Shockwave explained. "I have begun extracting the endomatter, and soon there will be viable CNA samples to use for insemination."

Jack stared at him, his spark heavy as he realized his nightmare was coming true. "The Autobots will come for me." His voice was weak, because he knew that there was nothing else he _could_ say.

"Should you even be a priority on their list of duties, you are not as important as the restoration of Cybertron." The scientist said bluntly. "Your only purpose-is this."

Jack scowled, his gaze burning green. "Then don't expect me to make this easy."

"A foolish decision you will come to regret."

* * *

As it was starting to feel like waiting was the hardest part, Jack wanted the waiting to last forever.

He'd known in abstract what was coming, but each time Shockwave came into the lab and outright ignored him put him on edge, just building up the stoking fear and anger inside Jack. Oh, he didn't want anything to happen, and the worst part of it all was that he knew the scientist wasn't doing this on purpose.

He was a cold-sparked fragger; he didn't _know_ what emotions were and that his delays were causing Jack to feel anxious and tense. No, Shockwave was prolonging it because Jack was damn sure he was 'perfecting' his formula on what he was gonna do to him.

Bile rise in his throat whenever he thought of it. Jack growled to himself, optics glowing green as he tried yet again to wriggle out of his restraints. The edges of his claws just barely scraped against the bonds, and it only made the irritation rise when he'd have to stop because of energy exertion.

Jack leaned his head back against the slab, glaring up at the ceiling. Each time he thought he was getting his strength back, the energon would burn back out and he'd return to feeling weak and sluggish. Was this a side-effect of that damn Synth-En which had brought about his transformation?

The sound of a door sliding open wasn't worth looking over at, but the sound of a new voice made him furrow his ridges. _I almost forgot Starscream was here too,_ he thought. He hadn't been able to catch what he'd said, but Shockwave's response came as flat as ever.

"I require assistance in securing him. Precautions must be adhered too."

Starscream rolled his optics. "You and your logic." He snapped, his already morose gaze darkening further when he looked at Jack. "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it? I can see changing from one beast to another has not improved your physical appearance."

Jack sneered back at him. "Well we can't all be as _original_ as you."

Starscream scowled at him, but then he smiled rather unpleasantly at him. "I could say the same about you-it's the only reason you're still worth keeping alive."

"Big words coming from someone who was on the losing side." Jack retorted. He'd taken a shot in the dark about the Autobots winning, and was gratified to see that the seeker actually stiffened up. "Where's Megatron? Can't the buckethead come and taunt me himself instead of sending his lackey to do it?"

"How _dare_ you mention him! You are not fit to say his name, abomina-!" Starscream's explosive tirade surprised Jack more than it should have. And when the seeker raised his servo to strike at him, Shockwave grabbed his wrist and pulled it back down.

"Desist and control your temper."

Starscream wrenched his wrist free and threw Jack a venomous glare before focusing back on the scientist. "Let's get this over with." He huffed.

Jack furrowed his ridges as Starscream began digging around the cart filled with odd equipment, while Shockwave went to the computer. Jack couldn't clearly see what Starscream was doing, and he only saw from the slanted angle he was at that the item on the screen could only be a blueprint of some kind. It vaguely resembled a tower, but Jack couldn't be sure.

Starscream started dragging the cart over, a roll of energon rope clutched in his other servo. Jack stiffened at the sight. The seeker dropped the rope onto the cart as he pushed it to the feet of the slab Jack was restrained on. "Now, where is it?" he muttered to himself. His digits roved over the ledge at the bottom of the slab, and his optics brightened for a moment. "Aha!" he smirked triumphantly and Jack heard a _click_ before the slab gave a jerky rock.

Jack found himself being lowered until he was horizontal, dread welling up inside of him. "What is this?" he glanced down, and found Starscream unspooling the rope and alarm coursed through him. "What are you doing?!"

The seeker rolled his optics. "I'm securing you." He said it _way_ too casually as a malicious glint appeared in his optics.

Jack jerked his legs as Starscream began tying the rope around one ankle. He threaded it through the crevices and slid it under the slab before bringing it up and looping it around his other ankle. His not-stomach churned. Something wasn't right, why was there a slack in the rope? Why was-Jack's optics widened-why was Starscream letting the restraining bolt off an ankle?

He didn't have to think twice about it though. His pede shot out the moment the bolt fell off. He felt triumph as he caught Starscream on the chest, knocking the seeker back. "Take that you- _aaahhhh!_ " Powerful hocks radiated through him, his pede spasming and he felt it twitch freely along with the rest of him.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Starscream wheezed, angry and offended as he rubbed his chest plating.

"Had you waited, I would have." Shockwave replied evenly. Jack blearily saw him walk over, remote not in hand anymore, and that the blueprint on the screen was gone. "I will keep the specimen levelled while you will attach the magnetizers."

When he felt the cold metal of a servo wrap under his calf, he kicked his leg out again. Starscream ducked out of the way, but Shockwave used the barrel of his gun to push up Jack's thigh while pushing down on his calf. Jack gritted his denta at the sensations of discomfort and borderline pain forcing his leg to remain still.

"Attach it now." The scientist ordered. Starscream picked up a thick piece of metal; one end a flat surface while at the other end was a limp energon strap. The seeker paused, his optics running over Jack's leg in confusion. "Above my servo."

Starscream scowled at the other mech as he planted the flat end down. It stuck with a soft _pop_ and the metal block extended until the wrap reached Jack's calf. "Well excuse me!" he said indignantly. "It's not as though I know-nor _want_ to know-about what exam you're about to give the creature!"

Jack's optics widened, feeling as the strap was tied around his calf, his leg was let go, leaving it suspended at an odd slant into the air. "What?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "You-you already did an exam!"

"True, at the time I did do a very basic medical check, but I lacked the necessary understanding for a more in-depth examination." Shockwave explained. "After my first inspection, I rectified my lack of knowledge and now have a more defined grasp on what I will be expecting from your primitive biology."

Jack was left floundering as he tried to figure out just what the hell had been said; he knew the last part was an insult, but how more 'in-depth' could he go? There wasn't anything- Jack's not-stomach dropped, his spark pulsing hard as he began to remember just _what_ he was changed for. "N-no!" his struggles renewed, tugging to pull his arms free.

It hurt to move his right leg at all, and when his left leg was released, he pulled it in rather than kicking it out. He planted his left pede down onto the slab and pressed his thighs together. He seized his leg as Shockwave grabbed his knee and began to pull it back.

"No, let go!" Jack snarled. "Get away from me!" his tail swished uselessly and he dug his heel into the slab. The barrel of a gun ducked in under his calf and jerked up, the force causing Jack to screech as he felt something in his knee twist. Pain shot through his leg and he gasped, his optics going wide.

Jack gritted his denta as Starscream put the restraint on his leg. "Bastard." He hissed as Shockwave began adjusting the magnetizer.

He lowered the bar slightly and pushed the block further towards Jack, causing the leg to be at a bent angle as though he were sitting. "Starscream, your assistance will no longer be necessary. I will handle the specimen from here on."

Starscream raised an optic ridge, his gaze sweeping over the Predacon. "And we won't have any…escapes? I am not going after him if he does."

"Escape will not be an issue." Shockwave replied as he adjusted Jack's other leg so it was at an even level, with the energon ropes pulled taut.

Jack scowled as he saw the seeker send him a nasty smirk before leaving, and dread welled in him as he was left alone with the scientist again. Who was now standing at the foot of the slab, staring down at him. _Between his legs_. Jack felt his tail roll up to protectively cover his pelvis.

Shockwave didn't even pause as he swept the tail away with the barrel of his gun and pulled a small prod from the cart and pressed it into Jack's crotch. Jack yelped, instinctively trying to jump back but the pain of the taut rope caused him to hiss as pain radiated from his ankles, his knee throbbing.

Jack felt he prod press into the metal covering again, unpleasant shocks zipping up his pelvis. He snarled. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Open your panel." The order was punctuated with another painful shock.

"Fuck off!" Jack snapped.

"…very well."

That was the only warning Jack got before Shockwave's claws dug into a seam on his panel-and _pulled_. Pain like no other shot through Jack, burning and more electrifying than the prod. " _Ahhhh!_ I fragging _haattee_ you!" he snarled, optics squeezing shut as the sound of crumpling metal rang out in his audios. His spark throbbed painfully in his chest, doing nothing to offset the pain he could feel between his legs.

Jack felt something wet seeping out. "W-What the hell did you do to me?" His breaths came out in heavy pants, his voice straining against the renewed aching in his voice box.

"Minor bleeding." Shockwave said flatly. Jack's not stomach dropped as he saw the slightly curved silver panel in his servo, but the worst part was the energon tinged edges, blue liquid dripping off- _his_ energon. Jack would have been sick if he still wasn't in so much pain.

The scientist let the panel drop onto the lower level of the cart beside him, and picked up a strange thin mesh that resembled a cloth a great deal. "I took into account the probability of your defiance, and this mesh will further along your self-repair." He paused, and Jack felt agitated on top of everything else. Shockwave was looking between his legs again.

"Stop staring at me you creep!" His tail tried to cover his groin, but once more it was pushed aside.

"Your valve itself has not sustained damage, but your spike panel has remained closed. No matter, your spike will be examined in due time."

"Oh goody," Jack spat bitterly, he could guess how much _that_ part being ripped off was going to hurt-because _hell no_ was he opening it willingly, "then you can molest me some more." He stiffened as the mesh was pressed against the edges of his exposed valve. He had a creeping suspicion of what a 'valve' was now, as he felt the mesh enclose over a slit in this 'valve'.

"Your insult holds little weight to it." Shockwave replied. "Unlike Knock Out, my interest in your frame is purely scientific. As the most logical course of action to achieving gestation would be to inseminate you as a Predacon would, examining your valve for deficiencies before I begin the process would be prudent."

Jack gritted his denta. It took a moment to realize what he was saying, but he felt a churning of disgust in his not-stomach. He did shudder though at the mention of Knock Out; it was so wrong of him to want this to _be_ Knock Out instead.

At least he knew he could have a chance of distracting the red mech and buying himself time. Despair threatened to set in; time for _what_ though? The Autobots didn't know where he was, he was helpless at this freak's mercy.

 _I take it back, no 'Con is a good 'Con_ , Jack thought darkly. He glared at Shockwave as the mech walked over to the computer screen. Jack furrowed his ridges as the screen abruptly had a grainy dark quality to it, but his anger turned to confusion as the scientist reached into a nook hidden in the console and the picture on the screen shook until Jack saw the view of the lab, while in Shockwave's claws was a small box. _It's a camera, why would he-_ Jack sucked in a sharp breath, anger coursing through him as the mech placed the camera box right between his legs.

It was at a distance, but on the screen Jack had a disturbing view of the mesh cloth covering his valve. His optics burned green as he scowled at Shockwave. "It's not enough to humiliate me, but you wanna film this? _You're sick!"_

"In any scientific pursuit, one must document their findings." Shockwave said. He reached over to the cart, and picked up a tool that Jack was horrified to find he actually recognized. It had a thin handle with a clamp on the end to allow for the two rounded, long, thin plates to extend while the wide circular hole at the top of the tool allowed for visual inspection.

Jack could recall vague memories of shifting through one of his mother's old medical books, looking over different exams and tools that were generally used for them. The tool in the picture had been small, but given the size of the one Shockwave was holding, it sent a jolt of fear right to his very core. "How-when-" he choked out, "Why do you have a speculum?"

"During my research I found this tool is optimal for inspecting the reproduction organs of human females. The valve is of a similar design, further proving your baser bio-mechanical structure." The scientist explained. He set the tool down on the slab, but Jack was not relaxed. He didn't want that thing anywhere near his 'valve'-especially not if _Shockwave_ was going to be the one sticking it inside of him.

Jack snarled when the mech removed the mesh. He felt a pang in his knee as he tried to close his thighs again, but the ropes wouldn't budge even an inch. Jack didn't want to look, but his optics widened as he saw his valve on the screen. It looked _eerily_ like a vagina, and his spark began pulsing rapidly in his chest. Jack screeched when he saw the end of the speculum near his valve. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"This 'thing' is referred to as a speculum; you have shown familiarity with the tool, but are unaware of what a pelvic exam is?"

Jack glared at him. "How the fuck do _you_ know what that is?!" he didn't care if he was being petty, he didn't want the speculum inside him at all!

"Research." Shockwave said bluntly. "Now, do not struggle."

Jack snarled at him, but he kept his lower half stiff. He wanted to keep struggling, but he chose his own safety. He _hated_ being in pain, and this was going to hurt even more if he got jabbed and bled out. Jack gritted his denta and closed his optics, trying his hardest to ignore what was about to happen.

It didn't work.

Jack's whole body seized up, a whine slipping out in his lapse of control. His fists were clenched so hard he was amazed they hadn't been punctured by his own claws, but that was replaced with the overwhelming urge to get the protrusion sliding into him _out_. It wasn't that big, but it _felt_ like it was. Jack hissed when it was pushed in to the hilt, and he started growling as the plates began to spread, pushing his lips out and stretching his valve.

Jack frowned, a hopeful feeling in his spark as the spreading stopped. He slowly opened his optics, but they snapped wide as the spreading started up again. "W-what are you doing?" his vents hitched as the plates were spreading too wide. "Stop it!" he couldn't keep the pain and fear out of his voice.

Amazingly, the moving did stop. "It hurts now?"

Jack snarled at him. "Of course it hurts, you bastard!" He flinched when the speculum eased up just a little, and then he heard it locked into place.

Shockwave was looking at the image on the screen, but Jack wouldn't this time. He had no interest to know what his insides looked like. "Optimal allowance for expansion has been noted. I shall now commence with the data research."

Jack felt a chill run down his spine. "Wha-ah!" he yelped as without warning Shockwave pressed the heel of his palm against the nub nestled at the upper end of his valve. The touch sent a feeling through his groin, horrifying him as he didn't dare name it. "S-s-stop!" He winced and clenched and unclenched his fists as the palm began to rub down on it. "S-stop i-it!" his vocalizer spit static.

Jack felt a rush of relief when the scientist removed his servo, but horror set back in as he only did it to get to the Predacon's side more efficiently. "N-no, don't t-touch _meeee!"_ he screeched as claws snaked back between his thighs, thumb rubbing on the nub once more, with the unwanted- _hated, wrong_ -feeling of an index and middle digit slipping into him over the rim of his valve and sliding them over the stretched membrane.

"Get-" Jack gasped "-Your. Disgusting-" he flinched, biting back a moan "-Hand. Off. _Me!"_ his voice went too high, threatening to crack as at that moment both thumb and digits were stimulating his valve. Something wet began to seep from his valve and Jack reluctantly looked at the screen. He flinched again. The speculum was holding him wide, allowing a clear view inside and at the softly blinking yellow biolights lights along the walls in his valve, while at the very end of it he could just see a shiny thin mesh.

The worst part though, was the wetness he could feel beginning to gather wasn't energon. He could have handled seeing _that,_ not-not _this._ The substance glistened, shiny and dark like oil. Jack closed his optics and turned his head away, humiliation burning up inside of him. "Stop- _please_."

Jack bit his lip- _hard-_ as the rubbing only grew heavier and he squeezed his optics shut. That horrible pressure in his groin built, his valve throbbing and he could disgustingly feel every stroke, every _ping_ on his sensors, _every damn movement._ His not-stomach churned, feeling the moment his nub became stiff.

It also made the digits pause. Jack felt himself slowly relax, but he frowned as warm, heavy wafts of air breezed over his side. He looked-but jerked his head back, smacking himself on the slab. The pain that radiated from the back of his head was nothing though compared to having that giant red optic boring into his from the fact Shockwave was leaning over him.

"You are…" There was a pause, and Jack was shocked to hear his voice had grown rougher, "showing strong signs of stimuli reaction; optics sensor wide, spark pulsing heavily, strong scent permeating from your vents, primitive equipment leaking-"

Jack scowled at him. "I get it! Now get your face out of mine!"

While Shockwave did lean away, his servo didn't. "All these signs point to mating protocols being onlined." Jack's optics widened. "I will continue applying the stimuli."

"No _-aaaah_!" A moan was ripped from Jack's vocalizer, his expression mortified. He squeezed his optics shut again and gritted his teeth in a snarl, his fists clenching tighter while his pelvis started to throb even more, that closed part of his panel growing tight as he could feel his robo-dick prod at the top layer of covering he still had. He dug his claws into the slab, his pedes uselessly thrashing against the rope. _How can my body betray me like this?_

"S-s-stop!" Jack cried. He flinched as the blunt edge of the thumb pressed in beside his nub, and rubbed circles into it. Hot, searing heat shot up from his nub to his not-stomach, and he tried to wriggle his aft away but the thumb didn't budge. "P-please, s-stop! S-stop it, you're hurting me!"

"You are not in pain; you are in discomfort because you are fighting your chassis' biological reaction." The roughness in Shockwave's voice was replaced with that hated monotone. How could he be so damn _calm_ about what he was doing?

"And I'll k-keep f-fighting it." Jack rasped, wincing as felt a third digit slid in with the two already rubbing the rim of his stretched lips.

"A poor decision. You cannot fight it forever; your body will win, and I am very patient." The scientist replied.

Jack sneered at him, but it faltered as he felt the digits brush against his walls, causing him to keen unexpectedly, his hips jerking up. He breathed in heavily as the moving stopped, but Jack gritted his teeth as he felt more wetness between his legs and the walls contract on the speculum's plates.

"Fascinating; your valve is already hyper sensitive to stimulation, and yet you have additional sensors along your walls for prolonged pleasure." Shockwave didn't _sound_ interested, but Jack couldn't care beyond keeping himself from falling apart. "It truly is a shame that Predaking made the unwise decision of attempting to attacking Lord Megatron. I would have gained valuable insight had he mated with you."

Jack snarled at him, focusing on his hate than the thumb alone which began to run along the stiffened anterior node. "Preda-king, wouldn't have," he grimaced as the thumb rubbed down on the nub, back and forth and the searing heat only built up more, "-r-raped me! H-he said so."

"Predaking was nothing more than a beast, ruled by instinct despite his supposed intelligence." Shockwave dismissed his retort with frightening ease, an ease that Jack realized belied the insistent strokes to the node.

"Y-you're-wrong." Jack choked out hoarsely, his expression scrunching as the heat only grew more searing and uncomfortable. "H-He loved me." It was a hard thing to admit, especially since he didn't return those feelings.

"Love is an illogical emotion. It clouds the processor, creates unrealistic expectations, and is easy to manipulate." Shockwave explained. His stroking increased, and Jack's body began to tighten up. "Predaking was a beast who allowed his delusional misconceptions to control him. What he felt for you was not love, but his lustful urges cloaked behind his veneer of platitudes. Spread before him, Predaking would have mounted you with little hesitation."

"You're wro- _aahhh!_ " Jack screeched as the digits inside of him pressed onto the cluster nodes. His not-stomach tightened as his valve contracted on the speculum plates again. He groaned in the back of his throat, his claws aching from digging into the slab.

"You are no different than he was." The claws stroked the cluster, insistent as the thumb grounding on the nub. Jack felt a keen escape him, back arching involuntarily. "You are a creature fighting your natural instincts. My stimulation is pleasurable to your body, is it not? Yet you persist in your futile resistance, because you view what I am doing to you as rape."

Jack sucked in a sharp, choking breath. _View? **View?!**_ His optics burned green. "It _is."_ This sick freak knew exactly what he was doing, yet he could stand there talking as though he were speaking about the weather? " _Bastard_."

The mech didn't reply to Jack's scathing comment. His optic was instead locked on his valve with a frightening intensity. Jack flinched as the thumb flicked his anterior node in sharp, small bursts. His thighs quivered, walls clenching on the plates even harder. That unnerving optic cycled. Jack's hips jerked as all three digits curled into the cluster, and he clenched his jaw shut, denta gritted so hard he thought they were going to crack.

The heat intensified, and the digits began to slide over the cluster, pressing in firmly. Jack's vents puffed out air, humid and dry as his entire frame began to heat, spurred on by the painful searing in his valve.

Pressure built to the tipping point where Jack could feel every fiber of his being rebelling against him. He was flooded with overheating warnings, back-ups straining to keep his body still and the steadily rising throbbing in his spark.

"Let go of me!" Jack snarled. He yelped as both the thumb and digits began to assault his nub and the cluster at the same time, stroking in rhythm. "Let go, let go-!"

And then it hit him.

Jack screamed as the dam burst, the searing heat flooding through his systems. His back arched, his thighs seized and he was disgustingly aware of every moment; the rush flowing from his valve, taking with it a brief, sharp pain, the unwanted touching still on his node, and finally the heavy release of his vents as all his systems started to cool down, internal fans activating.

Jack cringed as the thumb stroked his softened nub, the touch deceptively gentle, but it brought about an overwhelming surge of hatred. "Don't-" his voice cracked, static layering it- " _touch me."_

He was ignored, as while the thumb finally left his abused anterior node alone, the rest of the digits began to run along the rim of his valve. Jack twitched, his walls clenching. "Even in post overload your valve remains sensitized to stimulation. We modern Cybertronians conduct ourselves with more restraint, having developed beyond your primitive urges. It will though further the chance of successful insemination."

Jack gritted his denta. He felt sick to his not-stomach. He was used to Decepticons looking at him like a lesser being, a useless piece of carbon. Jack had been unsettled by them, feared and hated them…but this was the first time he'd felt truly _terrified_. It made him remember what Shockwave told him on the lab in the Nemesis, that his body was only good enough for breeding.

 _I'm more advanced, more civilized,_ Jack snarled internally, knowing all too clearly just what was being left unsaid, _so I can do whatever I want to you._

There was no relief when Jack felt the digits leave him all together, only a seething fury. He narrowed his optics as Shockwave picked up a thin, clear mesh Jack could vaguely recall having been nestled in the back of his valve. The mesh was strained with the shiny black fluid while he could see traces of blue energon mixed in. "What-" he breathed, static still lacing his vocalizer –"is _that?"_

"A sample to further study." Was all Shockwave said. He placed the mesh onto a petri dish, and grabbed another glass slide. Jack grimaced as the dish was pressed against his valve and the _drip drip_ made his not-stomach roll even before he saw the black liquid on the glass.

Discomfort and fear wormed their way into Jack's spark, nudging aside anger long enough for him to realize he was still spread open. "Get-these-things-off-and- _out_ -of-me." His voice became stilted, feeling so much like he did while on the Nemesis.

Feeling just as _helpless_.

The scientist didn't even spare him another glance though. He only wheeled the cart out of the room, and Jack was left alone once more.

And soon, not even that would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings include: Non-Con, and the uncomfortableness continues.**

* * *

"Must you keep this… _obscenity_ on display?"

Jack's optics snapped open, that grating voice bringing him out of recharge. His frame seized up- _when_ had he gone into recharge? All he'd done was stare up at the ceiling, but his lack of energy reserves must have forced him into resting. And he could already feel a bit more awake, but seeing Starscream staring at his valve made him wish he weren't.

The _other_ hated voice replied, calm as ever while in the background Jack heard typing, "The specimen does not wish for me to touch him." The words felt like a slap in the face. Shockwave was going to keep doing it anyway, so why did this matter other than to spite him?

Jack snorted. _And he thinks he's above such petty emotions._ The action unfortunately drew the attention back on him, and Starscream crossed his arms as he glared at him. "What is it _now?"_

The seeker's wings hitched aggressively for a moment. "Simply being alive is reason enough to hate you, but I find your primitive equipment both disgusting _and_ sad." Starscream just looked disgusted though, grimacing as his servos ghosted over his own pelvis. "To think that we at one point in some ancient time were like _you_." He sneered.

Jack furrowed his ridges. Did…he really just hear that? Was he delirious from lack of energy? Was it the trauma of what Shockwave had put him through? And when Jack glanced at the scientist, he couldn't stop himself from flinching as he saw the mech was staring impassively back at them. Immediately focusing on the screen behind him, Jack saw the odd tower blueprint, only this time there were indecipherable glyphs lined up along the base and strange raised edges running over the design.

"You-" Jack was honestly both confused and angry, but anger won out "-you can call _me_ an animal when you have the same junk between _your_ legs?!"

"That is incorrect. Ancient Cybertronians may have held your similar equipment, but we do not need it, or our sparks, to create a sparkling." Shockwave explained dispassionately.

Starscream huffed, jutting his chin up arrogantly. " _We_ evolved beyond needing to rely on such invasive and _time-consuming_ ," he grimaced, "methods to reproduce. Most Cybertronians that came from the Well only retained shadows of those dark ages over time; a slit or a useless pocket."

"Then why are you still speaking to me like I'm some kind of dumb animal?" Jack demanded. The nerve of these hypocritical-

"Because you _are_." Starscream snapped. "This," he gestured to the spread valve, "is proof enough that you're still little more than an organic in a mechanical form."

Jack scowled at him, but slowly smiled viciously. "If you believe that, then I guess Predaking kicking your aft all the time means you were upstaged by a 'filthy organic'."

The seeker shrieked, his claws set to strike before Shockwave yet again stopped him. Starscream glared at him. "Quit doing that!" he wrenched his wrist free, flexing his talons. "Let me tear out his vocalizer at least-he won't need it and it would be a fitting homage to our fallen leader!"

Jack snarled; how _dare_ he bring Bumblebee that way. He wished his servos were free just so he could tear his wings off and see how _he_ liked it.

"You will not interfere with this project." Shockwave sounded as impassive as ever, but the way Starscream jerked away from him caused Jack to feel suspicion forming in his spark. "I have only sought your assistance with little other options, as the specimen is defensive and you would easily rise to his baiting."

Starscream's denta grounded together. "Then why don't _you_ mute his vocalizer?"

Shockwave turned away, ignoring the question completely. "Have you gathered up enough silicone to further along the protoform construction?"

Starscream huffed. " _Yes_ , but isn't his body supposed to do all the work?" he asked with a derisive glare in Jack's direction. "Why use him as an incubator if you're not just going to let…" he paused, his wings twitching as though he were trying to find the right words, " _nature_ take its course?"

The words though sunk in for Jack differently. They…they _didn't_ need him? But…but then…why… Jack furrowed his brow, panic setting in as he couldn't tell anymore about what the hell they were talking about.

"Nature can be improved." Shockwave's voice cut through Jack's thoughts and the Predacon flinched. "I used the silicone to create Predaking's base form. It allowed for detailed analysis and observations, which I shall repeat with these new Predacons."

Starscream crossed his arms, expression dubious. "Oh? And how do you expect to control them? After all, you failed with Predaking."

"This will not fail because I now know what I must do." Shockwave said evenly. "Bring in the silicone and CNA samples; I will finish prep work for the inseminator."

Starscream rolled his optics and departed, leaving Jack with the fear and panic of _this is really happening-he's gonna do it_ running through his head.

"Y-you don't need me!" Jack called. He shuddered when Shockwave stopped on his way back to the computer, and looked at him. "If you have actual incubators why don't you just use it instead?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "It appears I have not made it clear enough for you, so I will speak plainly. I have no need for incubators, because now I have you. After your insemination takes, I will document the proceedings of genuine Predacon gestation by opening your abdomen plating and monitoring the progress of the protoform."

Jack stared at him, his servos clenched. "How can you be so _calm_ about this? How can you not act like what you're doing to me is _wrong?_ "

"Right and wrong are mere labels. For my kind there is only advancement, for yours there is only survival." The scientist replied. "Why do you think Predaking chose you even before your conversion? Why do you think he grew possessive of you? Why do you think he foolishly caused your early transformation? You were the only viable Predacon to be bred, and his instincts told him to claim you."

Jack gritted his denta, squeezing his optics shut as he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here. Everything Shockwave said was true, and Jack hated to even admit it. It made him feel even more disgusted. _But...he's not completely right._

Venting deeply, Jack glared at the mech. "On the ship before you captured me, Predaking was told he could take me to his kennel. And I admit it; I thought he was going to rape me. But you know what? _He didn't."_ his tone became firm and resolute. "Predaking was just as disgusted with the idea as I was, so don't you _dare_ try and tell me again how he was just an animal."

For one, glorious moment, Jack hoped that his argument had finally shot down anything Shockwave could retort with…only to have exactly that happen.

"No matter how altruistic you believe Predaking's actions towards you were in his final moments, it does not erase that everything else beforehand had been to satiate his own desires. Would you have believed Knock Out could act with no ulterior motives had he been the one to help you?"

Jack's denta were clenched so hard again his jaw started to hurt. He couldn't shoot back with anything that didn't contradict him. If he said that the two situations were different, it would mean admitting that Predaking was still an animal, still far enough removed from 'Cybertronian' to imply that he and Knock Out had differing levels of intelligence.

 _Wait…_ Jack blinked, his jaw loosening as he realized he'd found his out. "You just said Knock Out and Predaking were the same mentally." He smiled darkly. "So which is it? Are we all Cybertronians or are we all just animals?"

Shockwave didn't reply, but Jack's smile widened when he could clearly see the mech's frame tensing up. He grinned and rubbed salt in the wound.

"You might act smarter, but you're clueless as to how living beings actually _think_ and _feel."_

"And you have severely overestimated your worth."

That was all the warning Jack got before powerful shocks rocked through his frame. He screamed, his body convulsing as everything faded to black…

* * *

 _"Ah!"_ Jack screeched, optics snapping wide open. He grinded his denta down to keep himself from screaming as a splitting pain erupted in his not-stomach. Creaking metal rang in his audios and he clenched his fists tightly as he tried to work through the pain.

 _What happened-that's right, Shockwave hit me with another volt. Oh no, he's ripping my stomach open again-why does he need to do this? Doesn't he know what anesthetic is?!_ Jack gasped when the pain stopped being blistering and dulled to throbbing. He braced himself, and looked down at his abdomen.

His stomach plates were open, held out and kept in place by a clamp between the base of the chamber, allowing the inner workings of his emergence chamber to be on full display again. Jack realized in that moment, if the plates were kept open, he would be able to see the development too.

Jack knitted his brows together and his expression became anguished. "Do they _need_ to be open?"

Shockwave didn't answer him. He stuck one digit to the protoform, and Jack flinched as the thin mesh bent pliantly under the weight. Jack morbidly likened the protoform to some kind of jelly, especially when the digit left and the mesh wriggled lightly and stiffened back into place.

"It is malleable, and it will make modifications easier to accomplish." The mech said and without sparing Jack a glance, he walked over to his computer.

The Predacon glared at him. "What are talking about? What modifications?" Still there was no reply. "Answer me, damn it!" he snapped, but without missing a beat Shockwave pressed down on the electrical remote. Jack gritted his denta. When the shocks passed, he leaned back onto the slab, frowning up at the ceiling.

Jack's frown slowly deepened, as when the pain of his stomach plating being torn open settled to a dull ache, he shifted-and blinked. _What…?_ Jack wriggled again, his brows knitting together once more as he realized something was different. He tried to close his thighs, but the stirrups kept them open…and yet Jack finally understood what was off. _I can't feel that fluid under me…_ Jack's optics widened, and he bit his lip as he felt his _closed_ valve pulse.

Relief mingled with disgust. _He took the speculum out-about damn time._ It did make him uncomfortable- as in the fact Shockwave _cleaned him_ while he was _unconscious_ shook him to his very core.

Footsteps caught his attention, and Jack narrowed his optics as Shockwave walked over to the cart at the foot of his slab, this one with a large container filled with thick transparent fluid that glimmered in the lighting. A comparatively small canister lay beside it, the murky liquid startling familiar. The third was a bizarre object, with a long, wide shaft that ended in a rounded tip and along the sides small bulbs protruded out.

Jack didn't know why it unsettled him to see it, only to recognize that it bore a striking resemblance to the blueprints…he'd…spotted on…the screen… Fear wormed its way into his spark, twisting his not-stomach. "What is that?"

"The inseminator."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Jack muttered, tensing up when Shockwave paused and looked at him. "You…you _are_ going to stick that through my stomach, aren't you? That's why my stomach is open, isn't it?" he couldn't stop the fear from showing on his face, as the more he talked the more he realized just _what_ this object resembled.

And where it actually would go.

"No." Came the flat, blunt answer. That simple word though was enough to make Jack's not-stomach drop, and his tail once more curled up to protect his groin. Shockwave didn't bother to move it as he focused back on the cart.

Jack's neck strained painfully, forcing him to reluctantly stop watching him and laid his head back. He glanced down, but from the poor angle all he could really hear was a quiet _pop_ and the sound of liquid being poured into something- _that thing_ -and Shockwave using a syringe to suck some of the silicone out of the container before injecting it into _that_ _thing_. There was another _pop_ , before a _snick_ followed and with it came the sound of metal sliding open. Jack bent his head further, but he could not see what the mech had done before _once again_ Shockwave stepped between his legs.

Jack growled at him, but that was before the servo was on his thigh. He tensed up when his leg was pushed in, the magnetizer sliding along and Jack grimaced as his joints ached from being kept in this position for so long, his knee still throbbing as it jostled. Jack glared balefully at Shockwave as his other leg was adjusted, but terror struck his spark as the mech held his inner thighs and _pushed them further apart._

Jack sucked in a sharp breath as he could _feel_ his valve opening back up, his hips aching in protest. "What-" he grimaced, wincing "-was-the point-of taking out-the-speculum-if this-was going to-happen?" he rasped out.

"The speculum would have impeded insemination. The tool's edges would break the inseminator's bulbs to stimulate your pleasure nodes, and it is optimal that your body be primed for mating to increase the chance of gestation."

"Wha- _ah!_ " Jack screeched as without warning two digits swiftly entered his valve. He snarled as he felt them immediately seek out the cluster on the wall. Jack gritted his denta as he felt his valve once more throb and his tail be pushed aside. "Get-your-fingers-out-of-me!"

"You are resisting again." Shockwave noted, and Jack glared at him.

"Of course I am!" he snapped, flinching as a thumb sneaked in and began to stroke his soft nub. "Nothing you- _dooo_ -will make this _not-wrooong!"_ he growled. "Even you must- _haaave-_ some morals!"

For a moment, the stroking mercifully stopped. Jack felt his spark beat wildly in his chest, sucking in a large breath of air. He knew instinctively the gesture was pointless now in this form, but the fact he could find _something_ to anchor his slowly cracking bravado was better than nothing. Was better than focusing on his suffering.

"For there to be any progress, boundaries must be crossed. Morality is an inhibitor that keeps advancement at bay. For you to try attempting to appeal to my ethical side draws me to the conclusion you are growing desperate."

Jack squinted, snarling at the mech scornfully. "Do I _look_ desperate to you?"

"You do not," Shockwave admitted, "but you have shown fear. Had you willingly allowed yourself to accept Predaking's foolish platitudes and presented yourself after your transformation than outright attacking him, you would not be currently strapped down and forcibly inseminated."

Jack couldn't stop himself; his jaw dropped and his optics widened. That…that… _He just said,_ Jack thought incredulously, _that I should have let Predaking_ rape me? Fear twisted in his spark, deep and it infected every inch of him."You're…" Baffled, Jack couldn't think of anything to say.

Then rage flooded through him. "You're fucking sick!" he snarled. "And here I thought you couldn't get any worse!"

All it got him was an already blank stare. And then the digits began to move again.

Jack gritted his denta, twisting his arms as he tried to pull the restraints off. His wrists ached, and he was angry he didn't have enough strength to even claw at the slab anymore or care about his still sore stomach plates. The constant pressure on his interior node made it hard to think straight, and Jack's not-stomach lurched as he felt the wetness begin to seep through his valve. He cringed as his anterior node hardened under the stroking.

"Your body has activated its mating protocols. The insemination will now commence."

Jack furrowed his brow with suspicion than relief when Shockwave removed his servo-only to immediately grip the slab and _pull himself up_. "What do you think you're-?" The fear gripping Jack's spark clutched tighter, its hold so strong that Jack wondered if it was going to give out.

The mech's pelvic plating had clicked back, which Jack distressingly realized had been the sound from before, and hanging between his legs was the bulbed inseminator, filled with silicone and the CNA. It was rigid, attached to a circular pocket in the center of the pelvis, and Jack tried once more to close his thighs, straining against the rope as everything began to make horrifying sense.

 _'Inseminate you as a Predacon would'_ rang through his head, and Jack struggled to wriggle back as Shockwave came closer inch by inch…until Jack felt the tip of the…the _inseminator_ brush over his anterior node. Jack kept his mouth shut, refusing to allow a moan to slip out by accident.

"How?" he demanded through gritted denta. "You can't do this!"

"Starscream mentioned how the shadow of the ancient Cybertronians resides within these outdated modifications, but what he failed to elaborate on was the exact nature of them." Jack was both furious and terrified by how _calm_ Shockwave could still sound, even while it became increasingly clear that he was nothing more than a bigger hypocrite than Jack originally thought.

 _He was always going to do this, wasn't he? And he can still say that I'm the animal?_ He thought bitterly as the mech continued speaking.

"Due to modern Cybertronian development, all that remains of a spike is the pocket space located on our pelvises. I made measurement of your valve's elasticity to accommodate the spike I had designed for the insemination process. For the purpose of this experimentation however, I modified the sensory wires that would have long been dormant within my own frame to activate along the connection in where my socket and the spike are locked in."

With each word, Jack's undisguised disgust and horror only grew. "Wh-what purpose does _feeling_ what you'll be doing accomplish other than getting off on my suffering?!"

"A true Predacon mating ritual." Jack froze. "Predaking would have sufficed, but in his absence it is only logical that I take an active role. The activated sensors will alert me on when your body has reached its ideal peak for your emergence chamber to receive the CNA and allow for conception."

Jack flinched, a chill running down his spine when he felt Shockwave grab his hip, digits digging into the plating in a firm hold. He tensed further when the gun barrel was pressed into the slab as Shockwave leaned over him, heavy, warm wafts of air once more breezing over Jack's plating.

" _Please_ ," Jack whispered, hopeless but he had to try, "don't do this."

That single optic locked with his-

-and then he thrusted in.

Jack couldn't hold back his screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings include: Mech Preg, non-consensual touching.**

* * *

His stomach was cloudy, swirls of silicone and endomatter floating through his emergence chamber. He hated watching his flooded chamber, but he couldn't bring himself to look at anything else. Every time he looked up, all he could see was that red optic boring down on him.

And then the memories would come back.

The fast, unforgiving pace, the feeling of being so _powerless_ , begging for it to stop and it. Never. _Would_. Hours had bled together, a haze of pain and sickening pleasure each time Shockwave manipulated his body into wanting it, into _accepting_ it. The only relief would come at intervals when the mech refilled the spike, but those moments were a pale reprieve as each time the fog lifted he was so suddenly _aware_ of everything happening that he wished stasis lock would take him instead.

But it didn't. Shockwave would climb back on top of him, and the horror started all over again.

The hatred Jack felt for Shockwave only grew, further overshadowing any disdain he had for Knock Out and Predaking combined.

Jack grimaced as he thought of them. It was hard not to wonder what was going on outside these walls, if…if he'd even been a blip on the Autobots radar. They had to know he was captured by the enemy, right?

Unbidden, another thought cut in, sharp and clear. _It's just like being back on the Nemesis; they'll find you too little too late._ Jack squashed the thought immediately. His emotional state was a mess, jagged and brittle after having been violated so deeply for hours on end that he wanted to lash out at anything he could think of.

And the Autobots were always on his mind, always there even as the past several days seemed to go on forever…

… _and they only found the Nemesis because the 'Cons had Ratchet._

Jack flinched, his whole body aching. He hissed as his sore valve throbbed, but clamped his mouth shut immediately. It was too late though, he could hear the footsteps along the ground and his spark dropped as each _click clack_ got closer until Jack felt the looming presence at his side.

"The salve has run its course again, has it not?" Jack gritted his denta, optics focused on the cloudy emergence chamber in front of him as he remained stubbornly silent. The _pop_ of a lid made him tense, the sound quickly becoming both something he dreaded and hated.

His not-stomach lurched as two digits rubbed that green solvent into his still spread lips. Jack clenched his fists and waited for it to end, to not have to focus on the fact that for all Shockwave degraded his body as being 'primitive' and 'outdated'-

-he spent a lot of time touching him. Heavy strokes rubbed the solvent into the lips in circular motions, slow and deliberate. _Savoring_ it.

Jack squeezed his optics shut, knowing as humiliating as this was, what would happen when his valve was no longer at risk of tearing was not something Jack wanted to go through again. _That_ was why he refused to speak, to not allow this piece of scrap any angle on how his valve was healing.

Being seen as only a warm body and nothing else pissed Jack off to no end, but that very notion was the only thing keeping the spike from tearing into him anymore.

Damaged valve equaled pain which would be counterproductive to mating protocols; Jack wished he weren't serious, but that likely wasn't far off the mark regarding Shockwave's 'carefulness'. Jack scowled-if it could even be _called_ that.

True relief only came when the digits left, and even then there was revulsion mingled in as he felt the solvent activating, creating a tingling in his valve as it worked on his self-repair. Jack knew what was coming next even before Shockwave returned with the Geiger counter-like device.

After applying the salve each time, the mech would use the counter to check his stomach and see if Jack 'took', with each result being a steady 'no change'-

The counter let out a high-pitched squeal.

Jack's optics widened, his spark sinking as he focused with laser-like precision on the emergence chamber. The murky gray-green substances swished around, but he could see no-there! Jack's optics sharpened, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, but knowing deep down he couldn't deny it.

Through the cloud, he spotted a strand of silver along one of his chamber cables attached to a tiny, clear ball that shimmered the same green-gray as the rest of the chamber's contents.

 _No…I…I thought I'd have more time._ Desolation wormed its way into his spark as he stared at the ball, the _new life_ inside him. It didn't lessen when he saw another thin silver strand, spread further out and another tiny ball attached-the despair only got _worse._

"Starscream," Shockwave's voice made Jack flinch, wanting nothing more than to shrink into himself but unable to, "bring in the energon, the specimen has conceived."

Jack scowled as he fought the urge to glare at him. It was strong though, but the fear of being shoved back to those hours of violation was stronger. His optics flashed green, gritting his denta when he felt claws pressing into his forearm, the tips digging into his seams.

" _Ooohh._ " Jack's optics widened, horror clutching at his spark as he shut his mouth. Feeling one digit brush over a bundle of nerves had caught him by surprise, and he berated himself for not remembering that's _exactly_ what Knock Out made him do during his time as his 'pet' _._ Untying high-strung wires and being so very suspicious as to why the red mech had acted like he was aroused.

"It would appear," Shockwave began as Starscream walked in, wheeling in a cube plugged into a strange boxed contraption, "that you have pleasure sensors outfitted along the rest of your body as well."

Starscream huffed, but that caused Jack to glare over at him. "Don't scoff now," he said coldly, "'cause _you_ certainly didn't then when you made me play with your wires."

The seeker glared at him, but it faded into unease as he looked at the scientist. "Yes, well, that was when he was Knock Out's pet." He cleared his vocalizer. "And I don't suppose you would… _appreciate_ me tampering with your trial-run."

Jack sneered, flexing his claws. "I'm surprised you care about that. Why don't you release me and I'll show you how much better having me in your wires will be." He winced when he felt a digit press into the nerve bundle again, clenching his jaw shut.

"There will be no tampering of this experiment from either of you." Shockwave said evenly, and then without missing a beat he ordered, "Starscream, leave."

The seeker crossed his arms, scowling petulantly at the scientist. "I do everything around here while you're holed up and committing crimes against Cybertron."

"As if he already hadn't crossed that line." Jack muttered, but winced when digits pinched his wires, sending shots of pain up his arm. "It's true!" he snarled, still not looking at him but rather at his pedes. "Tell me to my _face_ what you did wasn't rape!"

There was a heavy silence, and Jack glanced over at Starscream, whose optics had widened. "You…" he stared at Shockwave, but then a look of disgust slowly came across his faceplate. "You actually _fragged_ your abomination?" his wings hitched and he sneered derisively.

"I knew you wanted this new Project Predacon off the ground, but I assumed even _you_ would have some standards!" Starscream smiled mockingly. "Or were you _so_ devoted to your research ventures that nothing short of something _you_ created would ever be enough satisfy you?"

Jack's optics were wide, and his expression scrunched. _Shockwave…lied about what he said?_ He didn't know why that surprised him, as he detachedly realized he should be _horrified_ by this revelation. The knowledge that there was no sexual gratification from these terrible things being done to him didn't make it _better_ to deal with, but it at least let him anchor himself.

Now…now he was forced to see everything that had transpired _didn't need to happen._ Jack didn't need to be pregnant for there to be protoforms, these Decepticons already had incubation chambers. Those horrible hours of being raped on and off didn't _need_ to happen, and there _certainly_ was no need despite the scientist's excuse to _want_ to feel it. In fact, Jack could probably think all the way back to the Nemesis and piece together from his blurry memories that he didn't even need to _be_ a Predacon _._

Though the chilling part was the answer to a question Starscream had asked. "You…" Jack felt energon rise in his throat, but he forced down what precious little of it he still had, "wouldn't mute me because you _wanted_ to hear me, didn't you?"

"…has your valve been repaired?"

Jack snarled fiercely, his optics flaring so brightly they almost turned white. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he shook his arms, straining against the bonds as every part of him burned with enough fury to feel his restraints buckle under his renewed strength.

Starscream backed away, wings twitching rapidly as he looked at the door. "If he escapes, you're on your own!"

"He will not escape." Shockwave said evenly, but Jack only glared at him furiously.

"The hell I'm not!" he snapped. "And then I'm gonna do what I should have done before and _rip your damn spark out!"_

Jack felt fear flood his spark as he looked at the scientist, feeling the revulsion of being touched, of being made to enjoy his torment, but that only made his rage fester and burn brighter. He grinned viciously when the restraint on his left arm snapped-

-before a blistering pain erupted in his wrist.

Jack screeched, his arm seizing and he stared horrified down at his wrist. Now that the restraint was gone, he saw a second band was wrapped around the joint, sharp pin-pricks of pain shooting up his arm. He clenched his fist, but cringed as what felt like dozens of needles were stuck inside his wrist. "What the hell…did you do to me?" he rasped. His head began to feel heavy, his vision blurring and he had no choice but to fall back.

A large, dark blurry shape came up to his left side, red optic being all that was clear to Jack through the dizziness. "I installed a trigger around your wrists that were pressure-sensitive. In the off chance you managed to break free, the sedatives would be pumped into your energon veins."

Jack gritted his denta as a servo grabbed his arm. He tried to wrench it free, but groaned as he felt nauseas. "Let _goooo."_ He slurred.

"Though I cannot keep you under the sedatives for the length of time required of your gestation, forced stasis lock will at the very least allow me…close observation with none of your resistance."

 _He's gonna put me into a coma?_ Jack's not-stomach churned, the urge to throw up stronger than ever. Being awake and so frighteningly aware of what was happening to him paled in comparison to being unconscious and not knowing _what_ was going on.

Gritting his denta, Jack tried once more to pull away, but his limbs wouldn't respond. He crashed to the slab, and the sedatives overwhelmed him…

* * *

He…had had finally done it. Predaking felt a swell of triumph in his spark after he and his two new brethren had done away with Starscream for the indignities he had put upon them. New subjects, a new home, and a very tentative peace with the Autobots were all he'd gotten.

But…there was still one thing missing. Predaking's optics turned sadly down to the ground underfoot as he thought of a feisty little Predacon. Jack may have lacked the ability the breath fire, but his spitfire personality more than made up for it.

After the Autobots had taken the Nemesis, Predaking tried to circle back and see if Jack was safe, but he hadn't seen him and waiting while injured was not the best plan at the time. It was with a heavy spark he'd left, and now to find out Jack had _never_ been with the Autobots all this time was a blow to his ego. He'd been so sure…

"Hey, boss?"

Predaking glared over at Darksteel. There was something _deeply_ annoying about this one's continued defiance to show him proper respect. Skylynx at least knew better. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, what are we supposed to do _now?"_ Darksteel asked. "The only thing left to fight are the Autobots and we're like 'at peace' with them."

While Predaking knew his answer should have been 'create a new home', the one he gave was much more selfish. "We are going to look for another of our brethren. He has been missing and it's high time we found him."

Skylynx looked rather skeptical. "And we're just supposed to find this missing Predacon by ourselves?"

"As vast as this world is, he would only be land-bound for he cannot fly." Predaking said. "He is black and silver, and has a tail present even in root mode." When the two other Predacons glanced at each other, suspicion began to form. "You have something to say?"

"That sounds like carrier." Darksteel answered. "'Specially the tail thing."

Predaking stared at him, and then at Skylynx. He tried to comprehend what he just heard with what he _knew_. Only he possessed the capacity to impregnate Jack, and these two were too _old_ , so…so how could they be Jack's…? He growled. _"Explain."_

"It's some kind of science slag we didn't really care about." Skylynx replied. Predaking glared at them both fiercely, and they shrank into themselves. "Not that we didn't ask, but Shockwave just can't say what he means and-"

"Shockwave?" Predaking repeated. Self-loathing began to wash over him; he could dare call himself the ultimate hunter when he'd passed off the whiff of Jack's scent on the scientist as mere 'contamination' and not thought beyond that? How much of a fool had he been?

Unaware of Predaking's darkening thoughts, Darksteel took over the explanation. "Yeah, him. Said he's not our sire even though he created us." He snorted derisively. "Probably gonna say that to the next one."

"Next one?" Predaking's suspicion was feeling more a cold certainty. "There are more of you?"

"Just one. It was still growing inside carrier last we saw it." Skylynx said. "Though even if it emerged it's probably not gonna stay a sparkling for long." He shrugged. "He put us in some kind of chamber and we grew real fast."

"And…just how were any of you conceived?" Predaking questioned, and it took all the self-control he had not to wring Darksteel's neck when the Predacon began chuckling.

"With lots of screaming and begging."

"And this does not anger you?" Predaking demanded.

Darksteel and Skylynx glanced at each other before the latter asked, "Why would it? Starscream told us that's all Carrier was good for."

A flash of anger washed over him. If Starscream were not already dead, Predaking would have killed him. As it were, the information he had been given did not make him any less enraged. If…if Jack were being treated so terribly, being forced against his will to carry sparklings…

His optics hardened. "Where is Shockwave now? I believe it's time I had a _talk_ with him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In response to a reviewer, I'm taking the time to get this out there.**

 **Yes, the Predacons having spikes and valves while modern Cybertronians don't is going to be canon to Come And Get It 'verse.**

 **Given the close focus of the story, fitting a Megatron reaction in wouldn't work since he kinda took off after the movie, but if he _did_ know what happened, uh, he would at least feel retroactively guilty about going along with Shockwave's plan regarding Jack's transformation.**

 **Warnings include: Mech Preg, triggering content, Non-Consensual touching, victim-blaming, character death ( _you know the one.)_**

* * *

He could smell Jack, the closer he got to the fortress that Skylynx and Darksteel led him too. There were faint traces in the ground, which would have been too subtle to notice even if he had searched this area. It made him curse having wings as the scent would have only been blown away by the gusts.

Predaking scrutinized both of the younger Predacons. Their alternate modes clearly denoted that the other fossils had been mined for endomatter, but here and there he could spot traces of Jack in them. Darksteel's infuriating defiance reminding Predaking all too strongly of Jack now that he could put a name to _why_ his insolence annoyed him.

When he entered the fortress, different scents began to waft over him. There was that wretched Starscream's, Shockwave's, and both Darksteel and Skylynx's, but what caught his interest was the last one. It...it was Jack's, but it smelled _off._ Too sickly sweet, but perhaps that was only the result of pregnancy.

Predaking tensed up when the thought registered. _Presuming_ Jack was still carrying was one thing, as was taking at face value what either Darksteel or Skylynx told him was the truth. But if it were… "Stay out here. I have things to discuss with Shockwave."

Skylynx nodded, but Darksteel scowled. "And what are we supposed to do?"

Predaking growled in warning. " _Stay. Here._ " He glared at him, using his height to loom over Darksteel. Though he might have been Jack's son, he lacked the bearings to stand up to him, as evidenced by the way the younger Predacon frowned and shrank back reluctantly.

With a final glare to both of them, Predaking made his way deeper into the fortress. All the scents he had recognized converged strongly onto his destination, and when the door slid open-he froze.

Something primal surged to the forefront of his mind, instincts he had long fought to bring to heel awakening. Two widely spread thighs pulled back the valve folds to allow a small peer inside to the blinking interior nodes. Predaking felt a rumble start up in his chest, but as thoughts of touching Jack began to form in his mind-he violently shoved the urge away.

Disgust formed in the place of lust. _You are better than this,_ he berated himself. He was not some mindlessly naïve beast that could be lured into obedience by the promise of lying with his beloved. _I will not fall for that again, Shockwave._

The mech in question had glanced up when the door opened, and when he spoke, there wasn't any change in his posture or tone. "You survived your battle with Lord Megatron after all."

"I did." Predaking said tersely. His optics moved from Jack's valve to his abdomen, stomach plates kept open by a clamp of some sort. Inside though he could see the silver frame of a growing protoform, curled up and draconic features beginning to become more pronounced, while Jack's face was slack but uneasy even in recharge. "What is this?"

"Due in part to your presumed demise, I acquired the endomatter from the Predacon fossils to start the new Project Predacon. The results of the first trial were Darksteel and Skylynx, but this time only one Predacon has been conceived." Shockwave explained, not seeming to care about how Predaking found him, or didn't think it relevant.

Predaking though felt his fury growing, but he kept his tone calm. It was difficult as he was under no illusions about what 'screaming and begging' implied. "Yes, I met them. They brought me here and I was…curious as to how they came to be, specifically in their current states."

"It was quite simple. After they emerged, Starscream placed them into the hyper evolution chambers to speed up the process of aging them. It delayed their mental development, but the results produced made it easier for them to follow commands."

Predaking frowned deeply, the words putting him even more on edge. Darksteel and Skylynx were essentially still sparklings in adult bodies, brought upon by the forced aging process. "And…how many trial runs have you done?"

"Two." Shockwave replied, and Predaking looked at him incredulously. "It was only logical that…" he paused for a moment, "Ripclaw's body would have a higher chance of achieving conception if his mating protocols were online." He didn't seem to notice how still Predaking became as checked the energon drip attached to Jack's arm.

The Predacon's thoughts were a storm of rage and revulsion. He had not thought the situation was so much worse than he'd expected. "You raped him." he stated coldly.

Shockwave glanced at him. "Would you have done differently?" he grabbed a hold of Jack's thigh and pulled it further back, forcing the pelvis to thrust out and caused the folds to spread wider. "Is this not why you allowed me to install your reproductive fluid? Would you truly have resisted mounting him?"

Predaking tensed up, his whole body coiled tight. Shockwave's goading infuriated him, because he _did_ want Jack. _Not like this though._ He'd been a fool to have been blinded by his desires, of letting the promise of having another of his kind to start a family with cloud his judgement and taint his every action.

He could still see Jack's face in that moment when the truth finally hit him, of just how _unwanted_ his feelings truly were-of what Jack believed he would do to him. Jack had looked so terrified…and it was not hard to imagine his expression as Shockwave loomed over him…

Predaking's features hardened. "Step away from him." he ordered, his tone not changing from its chilly disdain. "You will not harm him anymore."

"To harm him would imply that he did not want it." Shockwave said evenly. "For every stimulation I gave him, his body reacted positively." His servo snaked down the thigh to the valve, and Predaking growled when the thumb rubbed into the nub. Jack's whole body shuddered, a sharp gasp slipping out but he did not wake. "Even in stasis, his body will become receptive to any stimuli."

The certainty with which he spoke of, it only fueled the fire inside. "You have raped him even while he was unconscious?" Predaking asked, his tone becoming sickened.

"It can hardly be called rape if his body finds it pleasurable." The mech's index digit curled around the other side of the anterior node, and rubbed it with both his thumb and digit. Jack's body shook, frame held in place by magnets lined along his sides, but his head rolled to the side, whimpers slipping out, a shiny dark fluid beginning to seep out of the valve, and Predaking clenched his fists as the sweet scent invaded his olfactory sensors. "You've been panting after him ever since he was first injected with the Predacon endomatter; why resist your instincts now?"

That did it. Predaking's restraint was already stretched thin, but those words shredded what remained. He stalked forward, his frame tense even as Shockwave removed his servo. Predaking ignored him though, his optics focused solely on Jack's face and the anxious expression that seemed permanently etched into it. _I will do what I can to ease your suffering…starting with this._

Predaking lifted his servo, outstretched it-

-and smashed his closed fist into Shockwave's optic.

The force of the blow knocked the mech back, colliding with his computer console. His optic was cracked, shards knocked loose by the impact. "What is the meaning of this?"

Predaking scowled at him as he moved to Jack's side, keeping himself between both mechs. "You assume I am still the naïve fool I had been before, that you can use my love for Jack to hurt him as you have."

"You are a still a fool." Shockwave said bluntly, but his digits curled tightly at the console edge when he got to his pedes. "To deny your instincts is to deny your right to survival. Do you truly believe mating him would have ended in anything except holding him down?" Predaking scowled at him, but the scientist continued undeterred. "In the time your predecessor lived, it very likely would have been common."

"This is not then!" Predaking snapped, fury continuing to rise. "Nor am I him. I will not excuse that I have hurt Jack in my pursuit, but I will not lower myself to _your_ level."

Shockwave stared at him, optic blank and lacking any discernable emotion, the cracks only further making him appear highly unsettling. "Then I cannot allow you to interfere with the specimen's progress."

Predaking's optics widened, and he only managed to crouch down at the last moment before a plasma blast was sent flying overhead and hit the wall, chunks falling to the floor. Incredulity didn't last long, and rage was back at the forefront of his mind. _He can dare claim Jack is important and attack me when I am right in front of him?_ He growled and lunged forward.

His claws only grabbed air as Shockwave ducked to the side, and Predaking howled as a plasma blast caught him in the side. He glared at the scientist, who only aimed his cannon at him again. "You are quicker than I thought." Predaking growled.

Any reply was cut off when Darksteel and Skylynx rushed in through the door, looking wildly around at the damage. "What the scrap happened?!" The former yelled.

Predaking narrowed his optics for when a split second Shockwave turned at the sound, and he shot forward. He grabbed a hold of the cannon, claws wrapped tight and he threw the mech into the wall, a sudden jerk being all he felt as the gun was ripped off.

Predaking growled as he tossed the cannon aside and let his own servo turn into a blaster. He reached the crumpled form, sparks flying from where wires and cables hung out of the shoulder socket. Predaking reached down and grabbed Shockwave by the neck and lifted him up, scraping him against the wall. The cracked optic flickered as Predaking shoved his blaster to his chest plate. "And his name," he hissed, "is _Jack."_

With a single pulse, metal screeched and twisted as it melted away. That red optic flickered once more, and faded to black as the spark did.

Predaking narrowed his optics again, and he let the empty husk fall to the floor. His gaze turned to the two Predacons standing by the door, both blinking as they glanced between the corpse and Predaking.

"So…what now?" Skylynx questioned.

Predaking vented deeply. Rage simmered down, and his optics softened as he looked over at Jack. His blaster reformed into a servo, and he ripped one magnet holding Jack's leg up off, and gently eased the joint back down and straightened the leg out. He reached over and repeated the process with the other magnet, and made sure that Jack's thighs were pressed together to conceal his valve.

"I do not think it would be wise to move Jack, given his current state." Predaking glanced at the developing protoform before gazing back at the two Predacons. "You will both dispose of Shockwave's remains, and I will bring the Autobots here. Their medic will be helpful in aiding Jack."

He certainly didn't _like_ the idea of the Autobots being around Jack, not after they'd failed him, but it wasn't as though _he_ had done any better with finding him.

For the first time, Darksteel looked at him with something other than defiance. "Is he going to be okay?" he frowned and glanced down at Jack. "Starscream _said_ he was, but…"

"That is for the medic to determine." Predaking replied. Physically Jack could be fine, but there was no telling what he would be like when he was brought out of his coma. He gazed at Jack's face, and for a moment he wasn't sure who this next part was meant for, "I will return soon."

He just knew this was a promise he _would_ keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings include: referenced Non-Con, Mech Preg/birth( and some _very_ unfriendly thoughts on his sparklings), victim-blaming**

* * *

When Predaking returned to where the Autobots had last been, he found them sifting through the wreckage of the Decepticon warship. He circled around the debris, and while his presence caught their attention, it was Bumblebee who once again split from the others to greet him. The Predacon landed, his movements still jerky and uneven on impact, but he kept the frustration off his faceplate when he transformed.

Though their leader was gone, Bumblebee still managed to sound polite when he spoke. "Didn't expect you back so soon. Did you need help with something?"

Well, he supposed there was no point in trying to delay this. Jack needed help _now_. "Your medic's assistance is required. I have found Jack and he's carrying. I confess I do not know much about the actual process, but your medic surely must be able to help him."

Bumblebee stared at him, optics wide. His frame was so tense that he likely could have crashed, but slowly his doorwings unhitched and his optic ridges furrowed. "Did…did you just say you found Jack-and-and that he's _pregnant?"_

Predaking nodded tersely, frustration beginning to color his tone. Could this Autobot not understand how serious this was? "Yes, Darksteel and Skylynx took me to Shockwave's lab, and Jack was there." his optics narrowed suspiciously when at the mention of Shockwave, Bumblebee froze again, something uneasy passing over his face.

Suspicion turned to rage, and Predaking's own frame tensed up. Bumblebee looked _guilty_. "You…did you _know_ Shockwave had Jack?"

The Autobot flinched violently, optics widening once more. He rapidly waved his arms defensively. "No, nothing like that!" he paused, his mouth pulling into a somber frown. "Well, we sort of _suspected_ something had happened. During the final battle things got so hectic," he explained quietly, "and it wasn't until the fighting was over that we realized Jack wasn't there anymore." His optics gained a pleading look to them. "Is…is he okay?"

"I said he was carrying," Predaking repeated, his tone heavy, "and I did not say he had done so willingly."

Bumblebee's expression became horrified. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying?"

Predaking did not answer directly, but his abrupt topic shift spoke for itself. "He needs your medic's help."

Bumblebee nodded shakily, and their little meeting had garnered attention from the other Autobots. Bulkhead noticed first how stricken the yellow mech looked, and he narrowed his optics suspiciously at Predaking before gazing back at Bumblebee.

"You alright, 'Bee?"

Bumblebee tensed up. _"I'm_ alright," he answered slowly, "but Jack isn't."

Bulkhead blinked in surprise, and he glanced back at Wheeljack, who also didn't seem to know what to make of Bumblebee's declaration.

Arcee though had reacted instantly. Her frame was rigid, optics alert. "What's going on?" her gaze shifted to Predaking, her tone demanding. "Do you really know where he is?"

"Yes," Predaking snapped; he was growing more agitated the longer he stayed here-stayed here doing _nothing_ , "that is why I am here. He is in stasis and I do not know how to bring him out, but I find it doubtful that he would be happy to see _me_ upon awakening."

Arcee narrowed her optics, but tapped the side of her helm. "Ratchet? Predaking is here, and he found Jack." She crossed her arms and glared at him, her features worried but covered with a mask of anger. "What happened? Ratchet's on his way out and he'll be able to hear what you're saying."

Predaking did not want to repeat himself, but he kept himself focused, and held back his irritation by their complete lack of effort at locating Jack. Perhaps they had their reasons, but he was not interested in that right now. "When I found out you did not have Jack with you," he couldn't stop from feeling satisfied by how the Autobots _winced_ , "I took it upon myself to look for him. When I relayed to Darksteel and Skylynx about Jack, they…"

He truly debated with himself if telling them the truth about the two Predacons _right now_ would be a wise decision, as emotions were likely running high and any distractions not immediately relevant would only cloud their judgement. Predaking choose to tell them later, when they would be more inclined to think straight.

"…took me to Shockwave's lab. I made them wait outside," he didn't say why, and probably wasn't going to be _asked_ why when he continued with, "and when I found Jack, he…he's carrying. Shockwave told me it was an effort to restart Project Predacon."

He paused, and took in their reactions. Bumblebee still looked deeply upset, Bulkhead and the other Wrecker only stared as though they couldn't quite comprehend what they heard, but the femme…she…

A look of murderous rage crossed her face, fists clenched tight. "Where is Shockwave right now?"

"Dead." Predaking said bluntly. "I killed him, but should you wish to vent your aggression I could have Darksteel or Skylynx show you to his corpse."

The rage tempered, but Arcee looked bitterly disappointed. And when she spoke, Predaking realized it appeared to be partly self-directed and not just angry that she didn't get to kill Shockwave, "We should have tried to find him better, _I_ should have tried to find him better."

Bumblebee looked at her sadly. "There was so much going on, and none of us knew if Jack was even still alive." Arcee didn't look placated by this. "Yes, we could have done better, but what matters now is making sure Jack's alright."

Predaking narrowed his optics. It was a flimsy excuse, but for now would suffice in keeping everyone on track. His gaze shifted when out of the wreckage to the ship came four bots, the other Wrecker, that medic, the blue and yellow one and-

- _Knock Out._ Predaking felt anger burn inside of him. Even putting aside how much he despised his rival, there was a vastly more important question to ask. "Did you know?" he asked, and elaborated when he saw the confused glances sent his way. Of course the Autobots wouldn't know what he talking about. "When I gained access to the Nemesis' files on Predacons, I realized it was queued to the officers' numbers. You, Knock Out, would have been privy to Shockwave's plans for Jack, wouldn't you?"

The red mech blinked. "Well, yes." He answered casually. Arcee's fists tightened more. "Though I don't see how it matters since Jack is dead." He frowned when he noticed how tense everyone looked, and a suspicion started to form in on his face. "He _is_ , isn't he?" But even as he asked, realization started to dawn on him, and he scowled, his expression now completely offended. "You all told me he was dead!"

"You kept asking if you could see him and it was creepy!" Bulkhead shot back.

" _And_ there was no guarantee you weren't lying." Wheeljack added. "You could have just been looking for a lighter sentence."

"I wouldn't have lied, not about this." Knock Out said seriously. "Shockwave was always _weird_ about Jack, ever since I found the spark energy in him. Pit, he told me to stay away from Jack because he thought I'd interfere with his 'experiment', and well, what he had planned was all sorts of suspect."

The blue and yellow one looked lost. "Why? What's going on?"

Knock Out's bravado seemed to wane under the scrutiny he was being given, and for once his expression became unsure. "Jack was supposed to be our…our new Well. Shockwave said he would _make_ him compatible with us."

"This…" Arcee tensed, her optics narrowing, "is all because of _you!"_

"Arcee, stop!" Bumblebee yelled, managing just in time to catch Arcee before she could lung at Knock Out.

The femme wrenched herself out of his grasp, glaring at the yellow mech. "He's the reason this happened! If Jack were with us we could have caught the spark energy instead and-"

"-and what?" Knock Out retorted. "You think you could have stopped it? He was _always_ going to change; Shockwave just turned him into what _he_ wanted."

Arcee scowled at the red mech before glaring at the ground bitterly. "We're wasting time." She muttered. "Predaking, where's Jack?"

* * *

 _It hurt._

 _That was Jack's first thought when he awoke. Pain throbbed through his stomach, horror filling him as he could_ feel _something_ moving. _His optics widened, sore from the bright light but even that didn't compare to when he felt the_ second _thing move._

 _What…_ The protoforms…It's time. That bastard woke me up to give birth. _Energon rose in his throat, but he forced it back down to glare through the pain at Shockwave. He still felt fear grip him and the urge to close his legs, but he was too pissed right now to let that stop him. "You…you…!"_

 _"Save what strength you have, you're going to need it." Jack snarled at him as the mech leaned in closer to him, optic so close that Jack could see his reflection. "It is fascinating though. I have spent your gestation watching the progress of the protoforms, seeing your body nurture them, but you hate them, do you not?"_

 _Jack growled, but it was cut off with a whine as he felt the protoforms wriggling around inside of him. What was the point of asking him this? Did he just like watching him suffer? The answer to that was obvious:_ yes. _"I do," he muttered, "but I hate you more._ You're _the one who's behind this."_

 _"I inseminated you, yes," Shockwave said calmly, and Jack scowled at him, "but it was ultimately your body that chose to accept the samples."_

 _"Don't you fucking dare say it's my fault!" Jack snapped, hissing as he felt one of the protoforms move again. "_ You _were the one who raped me for hours on end, and_ you _were the one who_ forced _my body to react like it wanted it."_

 _"It was no act, you did want it."_

 _Jack froze, pain still shooting up spine, spark throbbing in his chest, but he focused on those words with all the focus he had._ He…he just said that… _His optics slowly glowed green, and a rage like never before swept through him, his words quiet but there was more venom in these words than anything else he'd said, "I'm going to kill you."_

 _There was no reply, that red optic only looking at him with an unnervingly blank expression. Shockwave only glanced away when the door slid open, and Starscream came in carrying a large container lined with mesh cloth._

 _The seeker glanced between them, a derisive and revolted expression on his face. "Enjoying your test subject's misery?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Or are you just waiting to_ enjoy _him?"_

 _Jack sneered at Starscream, disgust curling in his chest. "What are_ you _doing here?"_

 _The seeker snorted. "Believe me, I would rather be anywhere but witnessing this," he rolled his optics, "_ miracle of science. _Once they emerge though, they are going straight into the hyper chambers."_

 _"Not the parental type I take it?" Jack asked snidely, but winced as he felt another movement inside of him._

 _"Well, you didn't really think we could be bothered to_ wait _for them to grow, did you?" Starscream questioned. Jack furrowed his brow, and the seeker actually laughed at his confusion. "That would be a waste of time and effort. No, these protoforms are going to experience a rapid age acceleration in the hyper chambers," he smirked, "two instant Predacon soldiers."_

 _While Jack could feel nothing but bitterness towards the things about to come out of him, even he found that to be cold. "So this really was just about making me suffer." He growled at Shockwave, who didn't so much as blink._

 _"Defiance must be punished. I would not have resorted to these extremes had you been compliant."_

 _Jack hissed, his optics glowing brighter. "It's_ your _fault, all of this is your fault!" he snapped, but screeched as a hard shove hit the inside of his protoform. His optics glanced down, and he could feel the bile rising up again. Two silver forms were wriggling around inside of his emergence chamber, tossing and turning before one began to press tiny servos against the jelly-like stomach matter._

 _Pain shot through him, and Jack clenched his jaw tight as the protoform began to quake, but Jack noticed that the thin protoform had amassed much more substance to it, and all he could think of was how much this was going to_ hurt _._

 _Jack snarled through his denta as the small form at the top of his stomach began to press further into it, it's servos scraping and clawing through and sending more shots of pain with each movement. He stiffened up, wishing nothing more than to pass out, to punch these bastards in the face, to do_ something _than just wish he could do anything._

 _He leaned as far back into the slab as he could, even if escaping the sight of that thing clawing out of him didn't negate the pain spreading through him. Squelching, disgusting wet noises followed the rush of fluids running down his sides from his stomach._

 _"Starscream, prepare to catch the Predacon." Shockwave said, and Jack growled while Starscream grunted in disgust._

 _"It's so_ vile _." He muttered._

 _Jack sucked in a sharp breath, tiny claws scratching his thin stomach lining, and he couldn't keep the scream back when those little servos breached through, jelly-matter parting but it hurt like hell! "Get it out, get it out!"_

 _"It is bemusing you would scream the same thing that you did when I inseminated you." The scientist said calmly._

 _Jack snarled at him, but choked at the sight of two servos wriggling in the air through his stomach. He froze when Starscream reached down, catching the flailing limbs, and_ pulled _. "Fuck!" He felt a continuous pain shoot through him as the protoform was pulled swiftly out, leaving behind a residual that made his entire stomach matter shake._

 _High-pitched screams rang out, and the sound rang in Jack's audios. He was dazed, wincing from the continued pain running through him, but he knew that was the sound of the Predacon. For a moment, his spark pulsed warmly, but he closed his optics to keep from looking at it._

 _These things were not his children._

 _He braced himself for his body to expel the second one._

* * *

Arcee knew what they would find in the lab, but it still wasn't enough to prepare her for it. She stared at Jack, his face uneasy in stasis, but then her optics focused on the open stomach. She heard Ratchet make a sound of surprise, and heard Bumblebee suck in a sharp gasp.

There was a curled form inside the chamber of Jack's stomach, leeching from his systems to develop-and Shockwave did this to him, her charge, her friend, her _partner._

Arcee's fists clenched. _The only regret is that I didn't get to kill him myself._ Her gaze only tore away when she caught sight of the door and noticed those other two Predacons were peering in, their optics focused on Jack rather than them. It was hard to discern what they were feeling, but they looked…worried? Concerned? Did they just think that Jack was nothing more than clone like them?

"Leave." Predaking growled. Arcee stiffened, but it took only a moment to realize he wasn't talking to _them._ Those two Predacons looked at him sullenly, but they slinked away without a word, and he looked at the Autobots.

Due to the delicate nature of this, Ratchet hadn't wanted to crowd Jack when he was brought out of stasis, so only Arcee and Bumblebee had gone with him and Predaking. The femme was a given, but 'Bee went to keep _them_ calm.

Arcee knew that Bumblebee thought she might snap again, while both of them hadn't missed how out of sorts Ratchet had been on the way here, which might have been due to the fact he'd been with Jack last. It was for the better it was only them, though she glanced disparagingly at Predaking as he stood by the doorway, arms crossed and shoulders tense. He certainly hadn't thought well of them, and she could see that he looked uneasy beneath his anger.

There was something he wasn't telling them.

Ratchet moved first, going up to Jack's side while his optics for the moment stayed off his stomach. Arcee and Bumblebee walked over to the console. If Knock Out was to be believed, his assertion that Shockwave documented all his experiments would let them know what he had done. Even with that tidbit, no one thought it was a good idea to let him see Jack- _ever_.

"I think I found something." Bumblebee said quietly. Arcee looked over the documents in the file, and the yellow mech clicked on one-

-immediately revealing itself to be a video document in the worst way possible.

 _"AAAHHHH!"_ Arcee jerked back, screams ringing out from the file. " _Stop! Please stop! Let me go, let me go, please!"_ Begging dissolved into incoherent sobbing, and the femme stared at the screen, dread filling her spark as she realized what she was looking at.

The camera was pointed straight ahead, just enough distance to show that two thighs were held apart by stirrups, a large form kneeling between them and…and a thick ribbed object filled with a silvery substance was being pumped into an opening between the legs.

Arcee knew the voice though, and she slammed her fist down on the close button, letting the video and its awful recording zip away. She whirled around and glared at Predaking, who had a pained expression on his face as he stared at the blank screen. "You didn't mention _this."_

Predaking glared back at her, his lip curling. "I mentioned he carried unwillingly, the only one of you who needed to know the truth was your medic." His scowled at her. "You nor Bumblebee were supposed to come here."

"Predaking," Bumblebee called, his voice faint and his expression shaken, "why…what…"

The Predacon vented deeply. "I take it that none of you are aware of the…differences between our races?" The yellow mech shook his helm. "That was Jack's valve, I closed his legs after I disposed of Shockwave, and that object was the spike." He frowned. "In my research, I found that you modern bots don't have those, so I suspect that for the purpose of this project that…Shockwave created one."

Arcee clenched her fists, gritting her denta as she couldn't get the sounds of Jack's screams out of her head. Even in her faintest hope that Jack had been alive, this had not even crossed her mind. Guilt gnawed at her. _If we told Knock Out that we thought Shockwave had Jack, instead of lying to him, would we have been able to find him before this happened?_

It was not a question she could bring herself to answer-they had failed him enough already.

"Predaking," Ratchet called, and the mech in question glanced at him, with the medic gesturing to the faint scrapes along the stomach, "are these…" he seemed reluctant to continue, "emerging scars?"

The Predacon vented again, and nodded. The medic's expression closed off. "From a double birth, as far as I can gather." Arcee jerked up at that, with Bumblebee flinching. This was the _second_ time? "Shockwave told me that the sparklings were placed into hyper evolution chambers, after they emerged."

Arcee felt a different sort of dread creeping into her spark. The concern, the way they looked at Jack, the fact there were only two of them… "Darksteel and Skylynx, they're not clones, are they?"

Predaking stared at her, but then he slowly shook his head.

Arcee felt her spark tighten, vents working overtime as harsh breaths came out. She needed to get out, she needed to get out here _now_.

The femme stormed out of the room. She couldn't let Jack wake up and think even for a moment that her anger was directed at him.

* * *

Arcee's reaction was understandable, so Predaking didn't think less of her when she left. Only that Jack be taken out of stasis when she came back-if she must be here at all. Bumblebee looked deeply unsettled, and he couldn't even look at the computer screen.

It was Ratchet's attitude which Predaking took notice of though. He prodded around Jack's frame gently, but with a heavier guilt to his movements than either Arcee or Bumblebee had.

"Have you found any issues?" he asked, and the medic only glanced at him.

"Other than the regulated energon that's being pumped into him, and the healing scars-no, but," Ratchet's optics glanced down to Jack's pelvis, "I fear I do not have enough knowledge to exam his…valve."

"From what I saw when I came in, it did not _look_ damaged," Predaking grimaced, "but I would not know much either."

The medic frowned, and with a glance at Bumblebee who was busy leaning against a wall, he lowered his voice. "To be honest, when I heard your explanation-I thought you were lying and had done this to him instead."

Predaking snapped his head in Ratchet's direction, offence written clear on his face. "You-!"

"Not now I don't!" Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee stirred, but otherwise didn't seem to be paying attention. "When Jack and I were in the same cell, he relayed to me that you only wanted him as his mate, that you're change of spark was because you just wanted to frag him." his optics lowered. "I never thought that Shockwave would be so… _depraved_ to hurt Jack like this." His vents cycled heavily. "If I had even an inkling, I would have fought harder-I-" he stopped himself, his jaw clenching.

Predaking frowned, but forced himself to say the words which physically pained him to admit, "We all failed. Jack needs you to be in the present, and not to dwell on the past."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings include: Referenced Non-Con, Mech Preg**

* * *

Coming out of stasis was _unpleasant_. He didn't feel the immediate stabbing pain in his stomach though like last time, and that in of itself confused him. He hadn't been let out stasis the previous time for _anything_.

Warily opening his optics, Jack thought his spark was going to jump out of his throat. He stared into _blue_ optics, and zooming out saw they were set in a familiar face- _Arcee!_ Jack felt relief course through him, but it paled in comparison to what followed when he realized fully _she was here._

" _What took you so fucking long!"_ he snarled.

Arcee jerked back, surprise written clear across her face, a hurt in her optics like he'd just slapped her. Part of him regretted it, but the bigger part overshadowed it. Jack shifted, green optics taking in the fact that not only was Arcee here, but so were Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"One of you answer me." Jack hissed, annoyed that he could still feel the restraints holding him down. Did they think he'd attack them when he woke up? He probably would have given how pissed he was. "I deserve to know that much after all the crap I've been through."

"There's no answer we could give you that you would accept." Bumblebee said sadly.

Jack glared at him. _"Try."_

Bumblebee looked hesitant to reply, but then his optics hardened and he nodded. "We messed up. We…we thought that you were either dead or just locked up somewhere. We didn't know what Shockwave was doing to you."

Jack stared at him, expression unreadable but the fact his optics were still glowing green was answer enough. "How long have I been here?" He got no reply. _"How long?"_

Arcee finally answered him, her voice quiet. "You were missing for almost three months."

Jack gritted his denta. He grounded them together as all too easily he could remember _exactly_ what happened when he woke up the first time. "In that time, I've been humiliated- _repeatedly-_ raped- _repeatedly_ -and I've been used as an incubator for those leeches," he glared down at the developing protoform, _"repeatedly."_

It was just the one this time, but that was no comfort at all.

"So tell me- _what were you all doing?_ Because it certainly wasn't trying to find me!" Jack growled. Deep down, he'd always tried to ignore what Shockwave said about the Autobots-that they didn't really care, that he wasn't important to them-because he'd just passed it off as the mech being horrible, but…but _now?_

"We made a mistake," Ratchet said shortly, "but if you're looking for someone to blame, then blame me. I wasn't able to get that remote from Shockwave."

"No, if anything it's my fault." Arcee said. "I should have kept you safe. If I stopped the Eradicons from taking you, none of this would have happened."

Jack stared at them, optics narrow and suspicious. "You left something out." He whispered. Arcee tensed up. "You left out I was the one who gave away our location in the first place-"

"It's not your fault this happened!" Bumblebee said sharply. "You didn't deserve this, and we are going to carry with us the guilt of knowing now that we failed you so completely."

Jack stared at him, his optics fading back to blue. "This doesn't mean I forgive you." He said bluntly. "And if you failed before, how did you find me now?"

The three Autobots exchanged a glance, and Arcee vented heavily. "Predaking found you," she said, and Jack tensed up, "and after he killed Shockwave he-"

Jack tensed up. "Did-did you just say that Shockwave's dead?" Arcee nodded, and Jack felt several emotions coursing through him. He couldn't believe that his tormentor was actually _gone_ , and by Predaking no less. _Although…_ Jack thought grudgingly, _Predaking does love me. It's not the craziest idea in the world to believe he'd kill Shockwave to save me._

It _was_ though hard for Jack to stomach the idea.

Months may have passed in the real world, but to Jack each time he exited stasis it felt as though only hours had gone by. The first time he'd woken up, he was horrified and scared by the realization he was giving birth when not 'hours' before the leeches were nothing more than balls on a string.

This time he'd woken up surrounded by Autobots, when before being put back into stasis Shockwave had just finished giving him a 'thorough cleaning', the repulsion of his actions still churning in his not-stomach where the leech resided.

But he needed to know for sure that it was over-and he didn't want to look at the Autobots anymore.

"Leave." Jack said shortly. "And tell Predaking I want to talk to him."

"Jack-" Arcee stopped, when Jack tensed, glaring at her. Her servo had almost touched his arm, and being touched was the last thing he wanted. She had the decency to look guilty about it. "Right." She said quietly.

Bumblebee looked as though he was going to say something, but thought better of it and followed after Arcee.

Ratchet stayed behind, and Jack frowned at him. "I know this is not the time, and I'm one of the last bots you'd want around, but when you're ready, I think it's best you get a medical check-up."

Jack flinched, remembering all too clearly _Shockwave's_ 'medical check'. "Not gonna happen." He muttered. He glanced down at his thighs, vented heavily. "I need something to…to cover myself though." He didn't elaborate out loud the reason being Shockwave hadn't saw any use in keeping it-Jack wasn't going to _need_ modesty anymore.

The medic's optics didn't glance at Jack's thighs, his expression still trying to be professional. "I'll see what I can find." He replied, and not long after he left, Predaking entered the room.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Jack only stared at the taller Predacon, who gazed right back at him, his optics never straying from his face.

"It is," Predaking paused, "good to see you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if the Autobots weren't going to rouse you from stasis after all."

Jack would have dismissed his concerns straight away before, but now he found himself faltering. And he hated that he felt that way, but the Autobots mistake had cost him dearly, taken away three months of his life, and who-knew-how-much even before that. "I can't say I'm happy to be happy, given now I have to deal with all this crap."

Predaking didn't seem to how to respond, and so he only remained silent.

Jack though knew exactly what he wanted to say. "Tell me," he said firmly, "what happened when you got here-tell me _how he died_."

"I will not make you wait in suspense-I shot him in the spark chamber." Predaking replied bluntly. Jack frowned, and the other Predacon seemed to realize where his thoughts lied. "It was too quick, I know. I was angry; for all that he'd done to you."

"Can't say I don't feel cheated- _I_ wanted to make that fucker pay." Jack growled, but the burst of rage faded just as quickly, leaving him tired despite the energon still being pumped into his veins. "Though I still want to know-call it morbid-what happened when you arrived."

Jack didn't know why he was stuck on it. Maybe it was the fact he wanted reassurance, to know that Shockwave's 'truths' were nothing more than fallacies on his part…that Jack was right at least about Predaking.

"Very well." Predaking said heavily. "When I came through the door, the first thing I saw was your valve-and I'm ashamed to admit I stared." He really did look contrite, which was at least different from how Starscream only looked at his valve with disgust. "It was the first thing I covered though," he added quickly, "by ripping the restraints from your legs and closing them."

Jack blinked. He'd thought the Autobots might have done that, but to know that Predaking had cared enough to cover him up at least lent credence to his 'he wouldn't hurt me' line of thought. "What else?"

"Shockwave…attempted to bait me." Predaking said reluctantly, his use of metaphor not lost on Jack as he could easily decipher what he didn't want to say outright.

So he did it for him. "Shockwave wanted you to rape me, didn't he?" Jack questioned bluntly. Predaking nodded slowly. "And did you?"

The Predacon jerked back, his optics flaring in offence and anger. "Of course I didn't! I swore I would never hurt you. The fact Shockwave believed I was still nothing more than a lovesick fool who would sealed his fate."

Jack stared at him, and maybe he was sensitive was from being so _angry,_ feeling so _used_ …but saw that Predaking was telling the truth. And Jack wanted to believe him just as much. "I'll be honest; I thought you were only going to help me on the Nemesis because you wanted to frag me. That…that all you saw when you looked at me was a walking incubator."

 _Like Shockwave did_ , went unsaid.

"My feelings for you are complicated," Predaking began, "and while I do not deny that having a family with you was on my mind, simply _being_ with you would have been enough. Perhaps it was the loss, or loneliness, but knowing that you at least were there made this existence bearable."

"You had to have seen I didn't exactly share your enthusiasm." Jack said flatly.

Predaking nodded, his expression falling in shame. "I had been blind, thinking only of my own selfish desires and that you were only playing-deluding myself into believing that you would 'grow out of it.'" He looked earnestly at Jack. "I was wrong, and I do not ask your forgiveness nor do I have any notions that this will help, but I am truly sorry."

Jack was genuinely stunned. He'd expected Predaking to be remorseful about his past behavior, but didn't expect him to _apologize_ for it. He was right though, it did little to help soothe the pain and suffering he'd went through, but what it represented meant a lot. "Thanks." He said, finding it in himself to scrounge up enough politeness for at least that-before he gave him the same riot act as with the Autobots. "Why did it take you so long to find me though?"

Predaking shifted, frowning. "I wasn't looking for you-I thought there was no need to." He explained. "I'd been under the impression that since you were previously associated with the Autobots that they wouldn't harm you-I see now I should have followed my instincts to check sooner. Had I discovered you weren't with them I wouldn't have rested until I found you."

Jack stared at him. He saw the fervent look in the other Predacon's optics, heard the determined way he spoke and knew he probably could have done it. "I wish so too." He said bluntly. He still wasn't ready to forgive though, not _any_ of them, and he just wanted to be mad at them for a little while longer.

He'd had no choice in so much lately that he just wanted the _option_ to stay mad. It wasn't healthy, and he could sort himself out later, but for now he didn't care.

"Take the rest of the restraints off." Jack said. "And try not to touch me."

Predaking nodded. He moved slowly to Jack's side, like he was carefully watching Jack's reaction, and when he gripped the magnet against Jack's side, the wolf Predacon froze. "Perhaps you'd prefer that med-"

"No," Jack said sharply, "he's going to be giving me my exam sometime _far_ later and I'm trying to make myself not freak out for it."

"If it helps, he knows what to check for to make sure you valve isn't damaged." Jack's head jerked sharply up at Predaking, optics narrowed and beginning to glow green, and the other Predacon hurried along. "That is not to imply he touched your valve, rather…I allowed him to examine mine."

Jack's optics faded back to blue, surprise crossing his faceplate. "You… _why_?" his lips twisted when Predaking gave him a sardonic look. "You did it because of me?"

The other Predacon nodded. "I would not have asked either-" Jack knew what he was about to say, and was grateful he didn't say their names-he couldn't take seeing Darksteel and Skylynx before he went under, and now would be no better-"either of the other two for this. And…to be perfectly honest, I wanted to make sure the medic did not end up harming you by accident because he didn't know what he was doing."

Jack found himself scowling. "Shockwave probably had notes." He winced when the magnet was pulled from his side, but did not flinch as the tips of Predaking's digits brushed against him.

"He very likely does, his information was extensive on the Nemesis database, even if the subjects weren't varied." Predaking replied.

Jack gritted his denta, feeling the next magnet pulled from his arm, and then his shoulder. He slowly moved his now free arm, but didn't stop from grounding his denta together. "And now there's a whole bunch of _research_ all thanks to me." He spat bitterly.

Predaking didn't say anything as he moved to Jack's other side. And he didn't say anything when Jack immediately ripped the clamp from his stomach, and pushed his plates forcibly down faster than they would automatically close.

Jack still felt weak though, as the energon being pumped into him was specifically regulated so that it would _just_ renew his systems to allow the protoform to development, but not last long enough to let him have his strength back to escape. His joints ached from disuse, and it would make storming out of this room impossible. "Leave, I want to get my strength back."

"Wouldn't you prefer help-" Predaking stopped himself, understanding in his optics. "Ah, I see. Then I will merely be a call away if you require help."

Jack watched him leave, and when there was no follow up visit from any of the Autobots, he tentatively sat up, wincing as his back ached and his elbow joints felt tight. He stared down at his legs, and gently began to bend them. Pain surged through, especially from the knee that hadn't been reset properly. That would make moving on his own harder, but the thought of being touched made his not-stomach churn.

And more than that, he just wanted this to be over. He wanted nothing more than to close his optics, and wake up to being human, to believing that this all had been just some horrible nightmare-but he'd tried that before, and Shockwave showed him just how real this nightmare had been.

Jack winced as he realized his servo was resting over his stomach, and he hastily clenched at the slab edge instead. He didn't want to see those other leeches for a deeper reason, another by product of being created from Predacon remains. When he looked at Darksteel and Skylynx for the first time, when they were both emerged and in full view-

-he _loved_ them. The urge to nurture and protect them was ingrained in his very coding, and it was something he hated. Whether this was true for all Predacons or just some-like real animals and Jack hated comparing himself to one even more-but even if it _was_ a biological function to continue the Predacon species, it didn't mean it was _welcome._

It was just another thing that wasn't his choice; that his body betrayed him on.

 _That_ was the reason Jack hadn't wanted to see his 'children.' They weren't his, no matter what his body was telling him.

…he had a lot of issues to work through. Jack frowned; he just hoped now he could. He had a plan though-get washed, go back to earth, _maybe_ let Ratchet check him over, and just try to work through this-and for now that would be his anchor.

 _This is over though, and soon I can go home._


	7. Chapter 7

It was petty, it was childish, and every limb hurt like hell, but Jack couldn't help the swell of pride rising in his spark. He'd been serious about not letting any of the bots touch him, and even when he'd nearly keeled over from his throbbing knee, he ignored the suggestion that Ratchet take a look at him.

He'd been dragged into this damn fortress unconscious and to be brutalized, so he was going to walk out on his own, as much as it hurt. Pride though dulled it, and Jack held his head high as he limped carefully out of the lab.

He was still shaky, and his not-stomach felt heavy, but he was doing this, damn it!

 _Keeping going, you're almost out._ Jack told himself, trying to ignore the fact Arcee and Bumblebee were trailing too closely after him. Irritation flared; did they honestly think he was so weak he'd fall over?

Darksteel and Skylynx were nowhere in sight, and Jack was glad for that at least. Predaking was waiting outside for him though, and so was Ratchet, but the former held his attention more.

Because there was still one left thing left he needed to do. "Where is he? I want to see him."

Predaking frowned. "Are you certain?"

Jack hesitated, but nodded stiffly. "I want to put this nightmare behind me, and I _don't_ want to think about him anymore."

Venting deeply, Predaking nodded. "Very well, it's the least you deserve."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Arcee asked.

The wolf Predacon still couldn't look at her, he couldn't look at any of them without being infuriated again. "I'm going to vent, don't wait up."

"You can't be serious." Bumblebee said. "How will you get back to the ship?"

"Predaking can just find it, he found me after all." Jack said, his tone dark and morose.

For a moment, there was silence as the dig settled in.

Then, Arcee said, "Jack, do you really think being alone with Predaking is a good idea? He doesn't exactly have the best track record."

"He will be safe with me, Autobot." Predaking retorted. "More so than I think in any other present company."

"You-" Arcee stepped forward, but Jack cut her off.

"He's right," he said flatly, "I will be. He's proven he can be trusted."

Arcee might have looked hurt, but Jack wasn't looking at her. The sound of tires taking off signaled she left, and Jack waited until Bumblebee and Ratchet-perhaps reluctantly-followed after her.

Jack glanced at Predaking, who gestured to a cliffside by the fortress. "That's where you tossed him then?"

"Yes, do you require assistance?" Predaking questioned.

"I'll ask if I need it." Jack would have been harsher, but Predaking _was_ respecting his wishes. The Predacon only trailed after him as Jack waddled to the edge, optics narrowed as he peered over.

It was a wide, flat plain, which made the scattered pieces stick out all the more. Jack saw scraps and burns along the parts, and he clenched his fists. He couldn't deny he felt robbed of his revenge. So many hours of planning, and in the end he didn't even get the satisfaction of watching him die.

 _He_ is _dead though, and he'll never touch me again._ Jack took all the satisfaction he could from it though, because the only thing left was the trauma inflicted upon on him. He closed his optics, and was extremely conscious of how his servos laid on his stomach, holding the plating and the warmth emitting from it.

No, he still couldn't bring himself to care. Jack opened his optics, gaze narrowed. _I guess the first thing I need to deal with is this thing inside me._ With one last scathing glare down at the mangled remains, Jack turned on his heel and marched up to Predaking. "Lead me back to the Autobots, I need to talk to Ratchet."

Predaking blinked slowly, his expression growing neutral. "You have decided about your..." he hesitated to continue, but Jack knew what he was asking.

"Yes." he said bluntly, but said no more on it.

Predaking vented slowly, and nodded.

* * *

Jack gingerly slid from the back of Predaking's dragon form. His feet touched the ground, and stepped back to allow the other mech to transform. He'd tried to make the walk by his own power, but Jack was frustrated by how much his weight was thrown off-making him heavy and everything below the waist ache, especially his knee.

Predaking hadn't pushed the issue, which made Jack less hesitant about asking him to be his taxi.

Much of his by the numbers plan was the same, but Jack realized he needed to restructure a few things. First being the knee and leech thing. Jack vented deeply; he did not like the thought of Ratchet touching him, even if he was a medic.

 _Remember, you're doing this to get better._ Unfortunate but true. Jack sighed, and began to warily make his way to the ship, but paused when Predaking stepped in front of him. "What is it?"

Predaking appeared hesitant, wary. Jack was instantly on alert. "There is something you need to know. I would rather you not go in unprepared, so I will not keep it from you- Knock Out, he's on the ship."

Jack stared at him, and a rumble slowly built in his chest. An angry growl slipped out. "As a prisoner?" Predaking didn't answer, and Jack's optics began to burn green. "After everything that happened, why the fuck are they trusting him? How can _I_ trust them? I didn't before but now I'm really having doubts!"

"I did not think to ask," Predaking expalained, his expression contrite, "it was an oversight on my part. I do not want you to harm yourself, which I fear might happen if you were to go in and see him with knowing he was there."

Jack gritted his denta, anger coursing through him. He hated how true it was-he'd tried to bite Knock Out's head off the first time after his conversion happened, and he didn't know what seeing him now would do. His energon levels were still low, working in overdrive to keep him online. _What were the Autobots thinking?_

Either they _weren't_ thinking, or they simply hadn't known what Knock Out did. Quite frankly, Jack wasn't willing to let them off the hook, doubly so now. _I have to get these problems fixed now and go home-fast._

Thinking of earth hurt; would he still be accepted there? He regretted his actions during the siege. _I should have talked to her, if I had known I wouldn't get the chance..._ Jack gritted his denta.

"I'll deal with it as we go along." Jack said, and Predaking nodded. He followed closely, but was respectful enough to keep back to not be stifling. _Why is it I can trust him when he's the one who was thinking with his spike in the first place?_ Perhaps because despite it all, Predaking was the one who tried to make up for it. _At least he stopped pestering me about the mate thing,_ but the thought that Predaking stopped _precisely_ because of what Jack went through made him uncomfortable.

It was like Predaking seeing what his forceful insistence could have caused made him wise up. Jack though had a enough of being someone's learning experience, with Shockwave's touch still too fresh in his mind despite the proof he was gone forever now. _At least someone's learning from their mistakes._

Jack on some level realized he was too harsh with the Autobots, but he was pissed off and had every right to be. He paused briefly as he spotted Arcee at the entrance of the crashed ship, but Jack's more prominent thought whether anything was still working. _There better be-I will not have this leech inside me for one more day._

"Where's Ratchet?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Arcee frowned briefly, and gave a side glance at Predaking before answering. "He's inside helping with the salvage."

"I see, and is there anything working that could help me?" Jack questioned. He pointedly did not elaborate on what, but Arcee's optics drifted to his stomach all the same.

"Not at the moment, do you still want to see him?" Arcee's tone remained calm, but there was a flash of hope that he would stay.

Jack thought briefly of leaving, to avoid having to see Knock Out even by chance...but he still needed repairs. "Yes, I want him to fix my knee."

"Alright." Arcee's optics dimmed and brightened a moment later. "He's on his way."

Jack nodded, but said nothing more. It was awkward being around her-he didn't know what to think anymore. A part of him wanted her to be his friend again, while another part questioned the _again_. When had he stopped thinking of her as that? "I...I don't want to hate you," he said quietly, and Arcee physically recoiled like he'd yelled at her earlier, "I want to believe that you did what you could, but I can't. I know it's been three months to you, but it's been only a week to me, everything's still too raw."

Arcee looked like she wanted to say something, but she just nodded silently.

Jack was relieved, if he were honest with himself. He closed his optics, and heard the shuffling from beside him. Predaking probably found this just as awkward. "There is one thing I want to know," Jack began, his tone hard, "why would Optimus allow Knock Out to roam free?"

Arcee's expression was openly shocked, and Jack heard Predaking suck in a sharp vent. She stepped back, like her form was weighing her down, optics hollow as she stared at the ground.

"Jack," Predaking began, his voice soft, "forgive me, but I did not think to tell you this as well. The Prime is-"

"Don't," Arcee said, her voice turning cold, "he shouldn't hear it from you."

"Hear what?" Jack demanded. "What's going on? Where's Optimus?"

"He's dead." Arcee whispered, and Jack's optics widened. "He sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron."

No, no, he couldn't- _can't_ be dead. Jack's spark constricted, his not-stomach churned from the force of despair which settled over him. _Cybertron's supposed to be_ already _restored, what happened?_ Why _did this happen?_ His knees gave out, but servos grabbed his arms, the hold gentle but firm-though Jack barely felt it. His mind was still trying to process what he'd heard. _Things are supposed to get better._

"-ck, Jack?" Predaking was speaking near his audio, his tone concerned. "Are you well? Do you wish to sit down?"

Jack slowly became aware of Predaking's grasp on his arms, the larger body awkwardly standing at a distance as to not touch him too much. He vented deeply, and dug his pedes into the ground to steady himself. "I can stand."

Predaking did not let go for a moment, perhaps unsure if Jack wouldn't fall again, but eventually his grip lessened until he released him. "Very well."

"Now, what happened?" Jack asked. "Shockwave and Starscream didn't say a lot, but they let it slip that Cybertron was restored and Megatron was dead. Why would the planet need to be restored _again?"_

Arcee's lips pressed into a tight line, her optics glancing away for a moment before she met Jack's glare. "Megatron isn't dead," Jack stiffened, "Unicron revived him and played him like a puppet, brought back a whole army of undead Terrorcons that poisoned the core of Cybertron, so-so Optimus...he sacrificed himself because he'd fused his spark with the Allspark, and it could heal the planet."

Jack stared at her, his head pounding as he struggled to process _this_ slew of information. _I...I slept through all that?_ It was unsettling to come to that conclusion, but the true bitterness of the fact was that Optimus was dead and Megatron wasn't. "Why isn't bucket-head still terrorizing everyone then?"

"He...he disbanded the Decepticons, called it quits and just-just _left._ " Arcee explained, but she seemed to have a hard time believing it herself.

Something deep within Jack's mind cracked, finally giving to the weight of all the information he'd been given, of all the crap he'd went through just to get a final middle finger. "So," Jack's tone became unnaturally light, and Arcee tensed, "Megatron's alive, and Optimus isn't?"

Neither Arcee nor Predaking offered any reply, both staring at him with concern in their optics.

Jack wasn't paying attention though, his gaze staring into space, unseeing. "Bucket-head gets to live, but Optimus doesn't?" his voice cracked, and Jack's optic twitched. Something bubbled deep in his chest, and a chuckle slipped out.

Before he knew it, Jack tossed his head back, howling as laughter burst forth. It was a harsh, bitter, _hysterical_ sound, grating on his own audios. Jack doubled over, clutching his knees and ignoring the pang which radiated from it.

Jack found coolant leaking from his optics, blurring his vision and grinned up at Arcee. "Isn't this funny?" he rasped, but Arcee didn't look amused-she looked worried. His gaze turned to Predaking, tilting his head up even as more coolant streamed down his face. "It's funny, _right?"_

Predaking frowned, his ridges knitted together. "Jack-"

" _It's funny!_ " Jack snarled, his fists clenched as his spark pulsed wildly. "Just how much the universe likes to keep fucking everyone over."

Predaking's frown softened, his optics conveying sympathy but Jack found himself infuriated by it. When Predaking reached for him, Jack hissed and batted his servo away. The other one caught him by surprise, wrapping around his back and pulling him into the larger mech's chest.

Jack struggled, shaking his head as his own chest tightened painfully, the coolant refusing to stop flowing. His optics pinched shut, and he tried to strangle the sob which attempted to make itself known. "I-I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity," Predaking said softly, "I only wish to help you. You are in pain-let it out. You will get no judgement from me."

Jack wanted to hate the soothing voice, to stay mad at everything...but he couldn't keep the broken sob back anymore. His claws dug into Predaking's chest, his shoulders shaking as he leaned against him, sobs wracking through his frame freely.

Predaking's other servo rested on his back, securing him, _comforting_ him, and Jack buried his face into the chest as well. Predaking's voice was low, tone still so soothing, "Let it out, let it all out..."


End file.
